MC Boarding School: Part II
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: Modern AU. Will, Grell, Ronald and Undertaker are new young reapers, with one more test to complete before becoming official reapers; human interaction. So they get sent to a boarding school. With who? Sami, Jess, V and KT of course! But, some actions cause the four to remember their suicides, killing the fun (Part II to MC Boarding School on my account with Death Note characters)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: THE MC BOARDING SCHOOL FOR THE MENTALLY INSANE IS BACK! That's right! This time, it's with the Kuroshitsuji Reapers. I had sooooo much fun writing the Death Note one, so I decided to do a part 2! It would help a lot to read the first one; just go onto my account. Before you read, there's a few things I need to get clear first:**_

 _ **This is modern day AU! I'm doing it where the 4 main reapers graduated together in 2016, and their human forms became shinigami (explained in later chapters) as teenagers. Secondly, this is year later. That's why it'll help to read the first one. Another thing is about Grell's pronouns. I decided to refer to them as a 'he', purely because he clearly still identifies as male in story of will the reaper, and that's what i'm basing this off. Updates will NOT be frequent; I have other things which I need to do. I think that's everything...? Review or PM me if something doesn't make sense! Its a bit confusing with the times but if you just remember its AU you should be fine.**_

 _ **The depictions of my friends in this is very accurate. And no, none of you know which one is me *evil laugh***_

 _ **Please favourite, follow and review. I definitely won't update if no one's interested.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (or my friends... to an extent.)**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"William, Grell, Ronald and Undertaker," the head of the Shinigami Dispatch Association told the four young reapers, adjusting his glasses and placing the clipboard back onto the desk, "Congratulations. William and Grell, you passed your initial test. Ronald and Undertaker, so did you. As I can see, you have already gotten yourself some real spectacles. However, before you _officially_ become a full-fledged reaper, there is one more test you must complete."

"WHAT?!" Grell exclaimed, slamming his hands down aggressively onto the table, "Since when did we have to complete _more_ shitty exams?!"

"Watch your language, young boy-"

" _Lady,"_ Grell interrupted, correcting him.

"Hmph," the adult Shinigami grunted, and then continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, the test you still have to complete is an interesting one. Because you are all trained to be soul collectors, your job as Grim Reapers will involve connecting with humans occasionally. Now, I understand that you all used to be human too, but let's not think about that. Currently, you need to develop all the social skills possible. Consequently, you will be staying with some for 1 month."

William sighed; he did _not_ sign up for this. If being a grim reaper meant interacting with humans, he would've never done what he did. "And where will that be?"

"Every load of new reapers is different. Because you all became reapers at the age of adolescence, you'll be staying at a boarding school for mentally unstable teenagers near London. You are to do what they say, and nothing else. William, I trust you to ensure that these three behave."

"Understood sir." Will replied, pushing his glasses up. "We'll get packing."

The four of them left the room, entering the dorm they all shared.

"You know~" Grell wondered aloud, placing the big red suitcase on his bed, "At first I wasn't keen on staying away, but I think it could be fun!"

"Yessss" Undertaker laughed, placing many different strange objects in his luggage, "It should be fun."

"Well, count me in definitely!" Ronald jumped around on his bed, throwing random objects in his bag, "Let's get this party started!"

Will sighed in exhaustion once again, "Remember, we will be secretly observed for the duration of this trip. How many times must I remind you to behave? We leave later."

….

"What?!" Sami, Jess, KT, V and James all exclaimed in shock.

"That's right." The headmaster of their school told them, "Four young boys will be staying with you again. I presume you remember that you did the same thing approximately a year ago?"

"Of course!" Jess yelled back.

"How could we forget?!" Sami added.

V decided to jump in too, "Even _I_ didn't forget."

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Never mind. Here are their files."

 **Name: Adrian Crevan**

 **Preferred name: Undertaker**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Grim Reaper**

 **Name: Grell Sutcliff**

 **Preferred name: Grelle**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Grim Reaper**

 **Name: William T. Spears**

 **Preferred name: Will**

 **Age: 15**

 **Species: Grim Reaper**

 **Name: Ronald Knox**

 **Preferred name: Ronald**

 **Age: 15**

 **Species: Grim Reaper**

"Uhmmm" Sami flipped through the documents, "… Why does it say 'Grim Reapers'?

"Oh right! Yes, I forgot to mention. They're all grim reapers training to become part of the Shinigami Dispatch Association. I know the leader personally. They're ages are what they were when they made the transformation from human to Shinigami. Don't fear them; physically they are pretty much the same as humans. They just have a different purpose. I trust you will make them feel welcome."

"Okay…" Jess replied, looking through the files with Sami, "How did they become Reapers?"

The teacher looked rather uneasy for a bit before answering. "I think its best you do not ask them. You are dismissed." He waved them out, and the 5 teens left.

….

"So…" Sami was lying on the sofa with V on the chair next to her, "Grim Reapers, huh?"

"They're gonna be bare fucked up," James pointed out. For once, Sami was pretty sure he was correct.

"I don't really care" KT joined in, eating a doughnut, "As long as they don't insult Cadbury Oreo, I'm good."

"Wow." Sami turned around to face KT, "Just. Wow."

"When do they get here again?" Jess asked.

"Tonight, you wanker." James retaliated, "You're almost as dumb as Sami. You deserve to be punched for that."

"Hey!" Sami shouted back, "I beat you in all the exams apart from Chemistry. So shut the fuck up you dickhead."

"Calm downnnnnn" KT whined, "Your fighting is messing up my fringe."

"….HOW?"

"It just is." She replied.

An awkward silence followed.

Maybe the new guys would be a good thing… even if they weren't human.

…

"Willllll~~!" Grell purred in Will's ear, leaning across the minibus to whisper in his ear, "We're _FINALLYY_ here!"

Will blinked several times waking himself up, noting how it was dark outside already.

Ronald yawned in the seat behind Grell as he stretched, "That drive was tedious. Thank _god_ we didn't have to get a plane though. Passport control is a nightmare as Shinigami."

"Hehehe~" Undertaker giggled sadistically in the back seat, "Here we goooo…"

Meanwhile, outside the minibus stood Sami, Jess, KT, V and James.

"Is that them?" KT asked, brushing her fringe.

"I think so," replied Sami, "They match the pictures more or less."

Jess smirked, "Good, now let's show them a time they'll never forget."

"Good idea."

Eventually, the four reapers emerged from the minibus with their bags. The first thing they noted was the two taller girls, one with black hair brushed to the side and the other with blue hair. The one standing next to the emo one was short and had bleached blonde hair with purple highlights and blue dip dye. Next to her was a slightly taller girl with natural blonde hair and a fringe, eating doughnuts casually. Finally, on the end stood a boy, about the same height as the blonde one next to him.

"Hello. My name is William T. Spears. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah sure. Let's skip the pleasantries," the emo one stepped forward, "I'm Sami" She pointed to the blue haired girl next to her, "This is Jess. The one eating doughnuts is KT-"

KT interrupted, "KT with the letters, got it?" The reapers nodded.

Sami rolled her eyes, and pointed to the shorter scene looking one next to her, "This is V."

"I'm James," the boy on the end stepped closer to Will, Grell, Ronald and Undertaker, "Welcome to hell."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I'm on a writing spree! This chapter is much longer, but I can't promise that they'll all be like this, or updated this frequently. Thank you to the person who reviewed a couple of times; you (and my friends begging me) were the reason I updated so quickly.**_

 _ **This chapter contains heavy drug usage. For the record, me and none of my friends have never done drugs... but we're insane in this so yeh... it just makes sense okay? Also, some of you may be thinking that the reapers wouldn't do it. Now, one of the things mentioned is the transformation from human to reaper. If you know what happens, then you'll get what I mean. If you don't, just wait, all the reapers human stories will eventually be revealed.**_

 _ **Finally, the Undertaker may appear OOC, but remember, this is younger Undertaker. Also, some of his past is hinted in this chapter, so see if you can figure that out! Anyway, i'll shut up now.**_

 _ **Please remember to follow and review. I wont update if no one is interested.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

The four Shinigami stood, feeling a combination of shocked, confused and slightly terrified. After a painful minute of silence, Grell finally decided to speak up.

"Hell?" He asked, facing Sami and Jess, "Does this midget _really_ think he can intimidate _me_?"

"Oi! That's bare tight!" James yelled to the red headed reaper, walking up to him and throwing one of his signature full-force punches at Grell's arm. Grell tried to dodge, but was too late.

He shrieked, "OUCH! You little BRAT!"

"You're not the only one he does that too…" Sami sighed.

"Yeh," Jess confirmed, "He doesn't that to all of us except V."

"Umm…" Ronald was hesitant, before bravely asking the question on his mind, "… Are James and V going out or something?"

"That's insulting!" V screamed at Ronald, "I have standards!"

James gave his lippy face, pouting at the insult and pretending to be offended.

"Anyway…" KT broke the fight, shifting and repositioning her fringe before speaking again, "He has a mental barrier and blah blah blah I already explained this to the previous load. Do I seriously have to again?"

"I think they get the point…" Sami replied, "Anyway, what are your names?"

"Oooh~ I'm soooooo glad you asked!" Grell jumped up and twirled, his dress coat flying behind him, "I'm the Queen of the Reapers, Grelle Sutcliff~!"

"Are you gay?" James asked him, receiving a glare from Sami.

"James, that's rude." She told him.

"I don't give a fuck." He faced Grell again, "Are you or what?"

Grell frowned, turning to his side and folding over his arms. "Sort of…"

"I was under the impression that you liked both genders" Undertaker pointed out.

Grell blushed, "Well… yes. But that's not for you to say!"

"Never mind. My real name's Adrian. But I would prefer if you addressed me as 'Undertaker'. Don't ask why." He smirked, fiddling with a strand of his silver grey hair, which was cut into layers, ending about half way down his back. His eyes were completely covered, and the four girls mentally questioned why, but didn't ask. They sensed that he wasn't the type to be honest and answer questions about his 'life'.

"Continue!" KT groaned loudly, getting fed up already. She just wanted to go inside and get more doughnuts. "What's ginger's name?"

Ronald perked up, "Me? I didn't think I was ginger but… I'm Ronald."

"Okay so let me get this right," Sami pointed a finger at the reapers, "Grell, Undertaker, Ronald and Will, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Will answered. What was he getting himself into?

"Great," Jess said, then opened the door and gestured for them to enter the building, "Shall we proceed?"

…

"… and this is our shared room. The bit in the middle is a commune. The room on the left is ours, and the one on the right is now James'. I'm sorry, but you'll be staying with him." Sami explained, shutting the door once they had all entered the shared area.

"What?!" I have to share with this ignorant runt?!" Grell complained yet again.

"Grell. We do not have a choice. If we argue, our grades might slip." Will reminded him, "So behave."

Grell whined, but then his mood flipped, and he began grinning at Will. He leaned up against the younger reaper, "Oh Will~ you _knowww_ I could never ignore that sexy demeanour of yours~!"

"Ugh. Shut up Grell."

"I told you he was gay!" James yelled, jumping on the sofa.

"Yeh… you may be right about that…" Ronald agreed, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright," Sami began speaking, "Go and get unpacked, and then meet us out here. We'll throw you a little… welcoming party."

Jess winked at Sami and nodded "That's right. We'll get set up."

Grell, Will, Undertaker and Ronald all stared suspiciously before slowly backing away and turning into their new room. Once they entered, they noticed one slight problem.

There were only 4 beds.

"Alright," Ronald said, leaping onto one of the free beds which hadn't been made, meaning it wasn't James', "Shot gun this bed!"

"If we're doing it like this," Undertaker halted his sentence, back-flipping onto another one of the free beds.

That left William and Grell.

"Ugh. Do I seriously have to share with _you_ of all people?" Will asked, hoping he could convince Grell to sleep on the floor or something.

"Ooooooh~!" Grell ran over to Will, placing an arm around his neck, "Look at that! We're sharing the bed~"

"Yes, unfortunately I noticed that."

"What do you think they have planned for their welcoming party then?" Undertaker asked, eating a biscuit out from his bag.

"I don't really care, as long as it's one hell of a time!" **_(A/N: lol no pun intended)_** Ronald cheered, cleaning his black framed glasses with the edge of his blazer.

"Ronald…" Will warned the other reaper, "If you get as wasted as you did at the last party, I will _not_ be holding your hair back as you puke your guts out tomorrow morning. Same goes for you, Grell."

The two reapers frowned, and then simultaneously muttered, "That was one time."

Undertaker smiled, "That's because you guys' alcohol tolerance is embarrassingly low."

"Tch," Grell scoffed, "You're lucky."

"Hehehe~" Undertaker giggled, and then switched to serious, fiddling with the charm attached to his tight black jeans, "Not always, though."

"Anyway," Will changed the subject to avoid any sentimental crap, "What I'm saying is: If you get smashed, I will not be helping you."

"Yeh yeh whatever Dad," Ronald laughed sarcastically, Grell laughing also at his comment. William just scowled. He stood up off the bed, "Let's go!"

When they walked out, the first thing they heard was the music being played.

 _Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline_

 _And all things in between_

 _I roam the city in a shopping kart_

 _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm._

"What song is this?" Ronald asked, liking the sound of it.

Sami and KT walked out from behind the kitchen counter, 4 bottles of champagne all lined up neatly on the counter top.

"Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco." Answered Sami, whilst Jess lined 8 glasses up on the table.

"Drink up!" she said, pouring champagne into the 8 glasses.

"I'm in~!" Grell hollowed, running over to the table and downing his glass in one with Ronald. They both filled up their glasses again, trying to keep up with the pace at which Sami, Jess, KT and V were drinking at.

Undertaker walked up to his glass, taking a small sip before chugging it in a split second. Will sighed; they'll all be awfully drunk in under an hour. And, even though they were only teenagers, he'd seen all three of them drunk and hung over on multiple occasions.

"AHHHH!"

The eight of them jumped, turning around to see James standing in the doorway, holding something behind his back.

"Why did you scream?!" KT yelled at him.

"Turn off this emo shite!" He complained, "Or otherwise you're not getting what V ordered."

Sami rolled her eyes and sighed audibly, turning to V, "What did you do?"

V smirked 'innocently', "I'm putting this song into real life."

"You got cocaine?" Jess questioned her, walking over to James and taking the small bag from his grip. She examined it. "Oh look. I was right."

"V…" Sami sighed again, exhaustedly. Nevertheless, that wasn't going to stop them from using it.

Sami and Jess walked into the bathroom, taking the mirror off of the wall and bringing it into the other room, placing 8 lines neatly on top of it, noting that James had already left.

"We're not rich," Sami said, "So you're using straws."

Without any sort of hesitation, the 4 girls went ahead – and got their high.

"You gonna do it?" Grell asked Ronald, contemplating what would happen if they did it. Even though neither he nor Ronald had ever done drugs as human, they were fully aware of the effect. They also know that reapers experienced pretty much the same fun, and consequences.

"Eh," Ronald shrugged, "What've we got to lose?"

"True." The two Shinigami began to walk over to where the four girls were, only to be yanked back by the collar by Will.

"Ugh. Listen to me you imbeciles," Will started his lecture; "I'm not sure what's wrong with these people, but if you do this, I will definitely not help you in the morning when these drugs leave your systems. You're drunk, but at least _try_ to use your brains for a second. Also," He hinted towards Undertaker, "it would be insensitive for some of us, don't you think?"

"You're right…" Grell agreed, looking sympathetically over at Undertaker, who was staring at the white powder, pain stricken through his eyes.

"He'll probably do it, you know that right, Will?" Ronald pointed out, "I'm doing it." He then walked over to the girls, snorting his share.

Grell walked over, and mouthed "Sorry" before leaning over the mirror, covering his nose as he proceeded. Will sighed heavier, stepping over to Undertaker.

"Are you alright?" he asked him, watching as his eyes were fixed on everyone.

He was immediately shook out of his thoughts, "Oh, right. Sure."

"You won't do it, will you?"

Undertaker lowered his head, facing the floor, "No. I will."

"What?" Will was confusion, _I thought he…?_ "But that was the thing which made you-"

"I'm not talking about this now." Undertaker cut him off, and then lowered his voice, "Look. It's not going to do any harm, and I'll probably never do it again. Just, give me this once."

"Fine" Will grunted, following him over to where the 6 high morons were standing around, drinking and acting like complete twats. Undertaker shot one more brief glance at him before turning his back and covering his face as he went ahead and took the drugs. In under a minute, it was like he was a completely different person.

Will stared back at the one line left of the tiny crystals. Shaking his head at the mere thought of taking it, he looked and observed everyone. Grell was dancing with Sami, even though the music had been turned off a while ago. He noticed Undertaker was missing, along with Jess. He also noticed that the girl's bedroom door was shut. Will grimaced at the thought, but then shook the thought away as he saw Ronald and V making out on the chair. _I am in a room of complete idiots_ he thought.

"Hey Willl~" KT whispered in his ear, "Why are you still sober?"

"Because," he swallowed, "I'd prefer to keep all my brain cells intact, thank you very much."

"Pfftt. No, take it. I want so fun."

"KT, although I don't know you very well, I _do_ know that this is not very like you." He told her, trying to pry her away, but to no avail.

"I don't care. I'm high, so it doesn't really matter," KT told him, "Now, do the same." She ordered.

He stared at the cocaine again. _What do I have to lose?_

It was a new feeling. One which could only be found this way, apparently. The burden of his past life, the same thoughts remaining; they'd been pushed the very back of his mind. He looked at KT, who was pulling him into the bathroom, shoving him against the wall.

He knew where this would be going… oh well. It's only one night.

Meanwhile, V and Ronald had moved to lying together on the sofa, grinding against one another. Grell and Sami had moved to the counter, making out intensely with one another's shirts screwed up on the floor.

And to think, it had only _just_ begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N: Writer's block sucks... Okay, all the relevant authors notes will be at the end, so please please please read them. Also, the human to reaper transformation is officially revealed! Enjoy and please read the end ANs!_**

 ** _Also, to my very kind follower and reviewer Wisteria, I will quite happily tell you who I am in a PM since you keep asking me. However, because you don't have an account, i'm not sure how I can tell you, sorry! But thank you for all your reviews, they help me a lot!_**

 ** _Remember to review and follow; it makes the writer very happy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...))_**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"Argh" Will held his aching head, groping around the surrounding area blindly trying to locate his glasses. He eventually found them, blindly picking them up and putting them on. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He seemed to be lying in a bath tub alone. Suddenly, memories of alcohol and cocaine from last night flooded through his head, worsening his head ache. Fortunately, reapers only got ill from alcohol consumption when they had gone _way_ over the top. He hadn't.

Unsteadily, Will stood up, leaning on the edge of the tub for support. He left the room, finding the four girls sitting at the dining table drinking coffee.

"How are you not hung-over?" he asked them lazily, grabbing a glass of water from the sink.

"Because we don't get hangovers" Jess said.

"We did the first couple of times," Sami added, "But then you get used to it."

"Right…" Will was completely bewildered, "Where are Undertaker, Grell and Ronald?"

"Undertaker is still in our room," Jess replied. Will looked disgusted, "Don't worry, we didn't really have sex."

"Didn't 'really'?" he asked her, "Define 'really'."

"Well," She thought back to last night, "We went into my room, fooled around a little bit, but we didn't _actually_ sleep together."

"Right… what about Grell and Ronald?" he walked over to them and joined them at the table.

"Grell is also in our room," Sami told him, and then held her hand up as Will was about to speak again, "And no, we also didn't have proper sex."

"Ronald is in your room," V answered Will's original question, "I dragged him there after he passed out on the sofa, but I couldn't carry him, so I just left him lying there."

Before any new conversations could begin, Grell and Undertaker both emerged from the girls' bedroom. Grell had lost his high heeled boots and tailcoat jacket, leaving him in the waist coast, shirt and skinny trousers. His zipper was undone, and he hadn't put any effort at all into making himself look decent. _Clearly hung-over..._ Will thought, _but not Undertaker._ Undertaker still had all of his clothes, except his shirt was unbuttoned. The funeral lockets still remained attached to his jeans.

"Morning," Undertaker said to them all, and then indicated towards, "This little one got a bit wasted last night. I was just holding back his hair as he threw up in your bin, hehe~"

"Never mind," Sami groaned, "You're not the first person to have done that."

"Where's Ronald?" asked Grell wearily, leaning against Undertaker as he could barely stand up alone.

"Your room." KT answered, getting up and retrieving her box of doughnuts from the kitchen. That would be her breakfast.

Grell nodded and sauntered over towards where Ronald was, "I'll go check on him. He always used to be such a party animal."

"Grell, I suggest you be quiet immediately and just do your job," Will warned him. Grell realised what he had done and entered his room.

The first thing he saw was Ronald sitting up against the bed, a trash can filled with vomit next to him. He looked drained, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Ronnie?" Grell crouched down next to him, "You okay?"

Ronald looked up, realising who was there. Grell noted the sadness which filled Ronald's eyes. "Not particularly, no."

"Is it _that_ thing?" Grell asked him, settling onto the floor.

Ronald looked sheepishly at the floor, "Yeh, I guess you could say that."

"Oh, poor thing." Grell wrapped an arm around him, "I wouldn't want to think about it earlier."

"I- I can't get the memories out…" Ronald whispered into Grell's arm, leaning his head on the other's shoulder, "You won't push me away too, right?"

"Of course not!" Grell frowned, knowing how horrible it was to be remembering their deaths.

A couple of minutes had passed in silence when the door creaked open.

"You guys okay?" Sami asked, walking into the room with Jess behind her, who shut the door, "We heard cryi- oh."

"Hung-over much?" Jess smirked, looking at the strange sight of Ronald in Grell's arms.

"Leave!" Grell yelled to them, trying to usher them away.

"N-no" Ronald sniffed, pulling himself up and out of Grell's grip, "They can stay."

"Why?" Grell questioned, glaring at them, "You can't tell them why you're upset, because humans are nosy and will want to know why!"

"We're not that bad," Sami tried to convince them, her and Jess walking over to them and sitting on the floor.

"Yeh," Jess agreed, "We don't need to know why, we're just going to be here for you."

"No" Ronald shook his head and wiped his eyes, "Y-you deserve to know…"

"WHAT?!" Grell gasped, "No no no no no NO!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jess whispered to Sami.

"I have _no_ idea…" she replied.

"Grell doesn't want me to tell you how-"

"SHUT UP!" Grell placed a hand over his mouth, muffling his words, "You can't tell them; they'll want to know more!"

Ronald gripped his hand and threw it off him, "Look Grell, I understand what you mean, but surely if I tell them they won't need to ask anyone else."

"I know, but you can't-"

"It's _fine_ Grell, trust me." Ronald smiled weakly at him.

Grell finally sighed in defeat, "… Alright."

"Basically," Ronald started, Grell sitting uncomfortably next to him, "We all recently became grim reapers. Humans who committed suicide can get chosen to become reapers. We all had our reasons… but don't ask anyone else here about it, okay? They won't want to talk about it. Including Grell…"

Grell sneered at him, "Tch, just get on with your story… I don't particularly want to think about this much."

"Whatever," Sami and Jess listened as Ronald began his story, "It all began when…"

…..

 _"_ _Ronald…"_

 _His mother sighed at the sight of her son curled up on the bathroom floor, vomit in his hair and on the floor, "This ends now." She told him sternly, "I'm tired of you going out to parties and coming back at stupid-o'clock completely off your head."_

 _"_ _But mum…" he complained, sitting up wearily, "It was my 15_ _th_ _birthday party… surely I was allowed to."_

 _"_ _You were never allowed to go out," she informed him, "Look, Ronnie, we need to talk."_

 _"_ _Right now?" he groaned, leaning against the toilet, "I feel awful…"_

 _"_ _Yes, because you leave tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Leave?" he asked her, bewildered, "Why am I leaving?"_

 _"_ _You tutor and I spoke last week. She told me about how your grades are slipping. Also, your father and I spoke about how your current friends are a bad influence on you… so we're sending you off to a school for troubled children."_

 _"_ _What?!" he yelled, instantly regretting it as he felt his migraine worsen, "My friends are not a bad influence on me… you can't just ship me off!"_

 _"_ _Ronnie, you and your friends will have wrecked your bodies before you can even legally drink. This was your tutor's recommendation. You will be worthless in life if you keep up this behaviour. Now, get your brain in check or move out onto the streets!" And with that, his mother left._

 _"_ _Worthless…" he though aloud to himself. He looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "I suppose she's right about that…"_

 _The next day, Ronald was woken up at 7pm and taken off in a fancy car to the country side. As the tedious 3 hour drive came to an end, he finally woke up and looked up at the building. There was a giant wall surrounding the area, with a security guarded gate. It looked exactly like a prison, and was probably filled with sorry excuses for teenagers. Like him._

 _A week had passed since he had joined the school, and was already growing miserable. His roommate was also new, and had beat him up 5 times already. Compared to some of these thugs, he was nothing._

 _Six more months passed before he was finally called into the head's office to discuss his progress. In all honestly, he knew he was no different than he was when he was sent there. He snuck in booze every night and skipped class most days. He prepared himself for the confrontation. Cautiously, Ronald knocked on the door and let himself in._

 _"_ _Ronald Knox," she said bitterly, scanning over a piece of paper, "Please have a seat."_

 _He gulped nervously and nodded, proceeding to sit in the seat in front of her desk._

 _"_ _Now, Mr Knox," she began, "Your grades are lower than an F, you constantly stink of booze, you disobey every rule here on campus, and you have made no progress whatsoever in straightening out your life. At this rate, you have no life ahead of you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"_ _You are worthless, boy. This school is wasting its money on your petty life. Your parents sent you here because they had given up on your pathetic life. It is our duty to whip you into shape, but we cannot do that without your cooperation too. I am very close to just sending you off to a prison. You've broken enough laws to make that possible. You are nothing, Ronald, and as I see it, it's already too late. You will never have anything in life, and that is because you have grown up disrespecting authority. You are low, and everyone else is higher than you. Now, I don't want to see that bratty face any longer, get out of here and fix yourself before I send you elsewhere. You have one more chance."_

 _He snarled at her, angrily standing up and storming out of the room. Once he had made it back to his own room, he curled up on the floor next to his bed, crying his eyes out. He didn't want to be here anymore. No one loved him. Hell, he didn't even want to be alive anymore He had nothing to look ahead to, and everyone around him wanted him dead too. Fuck it. Just leave._

 _Wiping his eyes dry, he picked up his roommates gun in the moment. His mind was currently lost; he wasn't thinking. Overcome by the feeling of worthlessness, he put the gun up to his temple._

 _"_ _Goodbye…" he whispered to the room, tears falling down his face. In that moment, he felt so depressed that he couldn't have pulled that trigger soon enough. "I'm sorry."_

 _And he pulled the trigger, his world plunging into darkness._

…..

"Wow…" Sami said quietly, completely stunned by his story. She immediately felt awful for him. He had tried to kill himself, "No wonder you guys seem so shady. You all just killed yourselves…"

"Yeah, thanks for telling us," added Jess, "It must be hard to talk about."

"For most reapers, yes" Ronald told them, "But, since I wasn't really thinking, it doesn't affect me as much. I was looking for a purpose, and I have one now. Sometimes reapers get flashbacks though… those are pretty nasty…"

"Well, thank you…" Sami told him again, "Grell?"

Grell snapped out of his flashback, quickly getting up and leaving silently.

"Did we upset him somehow?" Jess asked.

"Probably," Ronald stood up and followed him, "Surely you guys need to start lessons now?"

"OH SHIT!" Sami realised what the time was, jumping up and grabbing Jess by the wrist and running out of the room, "James is going to _kill_ me for being late for physics!"

 _ **(A/N: Added later - Okay, so the OOCness comes from the fact that these 4 reapers have just killed themselves. Don't worry, all their stories will be revealed eventually. I know this fanfic is usually happier, and the next chapter is purely comedy, with a few hints ^-^ Once all the suicides have been told to the girls, it will become more comedy-like, so don't worry! Also, to Wisteria, as for your review, if you have Instagram, you can message me on _ pon . and . zi _ (lose the spaces) which is my fan account which I don't actually use anymore, but this ff account is supposed to be anonymous, so shoot me a message saying it's you! Till next time, bye and thanks for reading)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: YAY! Chapter 4 is done. I went 5 days without updating... Im usually better than this! :O Anyway, hopefully everything has been cleared up after the last chapter. This is funnier, I hope.**_

 _ **As for James asking about As Above So Below in this chapter, he genuinely does ask me that everyday, so if any of you know the answer, please review or PM me so I can get him to shut up about it.**_

 _ **To Wisteria: That's a shame, I guess you'll never know who I am muhahaha. As for your question, yes, James is like this in real life, but we are all friends with him still for some reason. It'd be a bit boring without him, i'll give you that! As I said before, everything in this accurately depicts my friends, and are often their quotes.**_

 _ **Please remember to follow and review. I like to know what my readers think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...)**_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Sami and Jess ran into the science room, collapsing on the floor and panting.

"S- sorry…" Sami told them between breaths, "… we… were stuck… behind… talking to… Ronald."

"W-what… happened to Ronald and Grell?" Jess asked, standing up.

"I don't know," Sami replied once she had regained herself, "They were right behind us."

Will and Undertaker were sitting next to each other on the back desk, looking confused at where the rest of the class were. V was sitting on the window sill, playing with a pair of scissors. KT was brushing through her fringe with a tiny green comb, reading over their assignment for today. James was giving Sami a death glare, and then finally walked over to her and Jess.

"Why do you _always_ show up late for EVERYTHING?!" he yelled at her, readying his fist for the incoming punch, "I don't understand why you can't be on time. Every time we meet up you're LATE! You deserve to be punched for that!"

Before she could protest, Sami received a full force punch on her right arm, and so did Jess.

"OUCH!" They screamed in sync.

"Don't be late again… or else!" James threatened them, walking back over to the practical apparatus which he was setting up.

"What's all the noise in here about?" Grell asked, him and Ronald finally arriving.

"James punched Sami and Jess," KT informed them, taking out a bar of Cadbury Oreo.

V got up from off the window and walked over to James. In his ear she whispered, "Punch them too, they were late."

"Okay" James shrugged, immediately throwing two punches at Grell and Ronald.

"Ouch! Ya brat!" Grell yelled at him, "That's the second time you've done that to meee~!"

"V!" Sami shouted at her, "What the hell?"

V laughed sadistically, "Because it's funny!"

"Yeh, only because it never happens to you!" Jess pointed out.

"Hmm fair point," V agreed, stepping towards KT, "So what are we doing today?"

"You say 'we' but it's only ever James and Sami that actually do anything," KT said, "Anyway, basically," She scanned over the sheet, "Meh, forget it. Hand it to James and let's begin the lecture!"

"I hate you…" Sami muttered under her breath, handing the task sheet to James.

James snatched it out of her hands and read over it. "We must demonstrate and evaluate the transfer of gravity in a pendulum swing," His voice was excessively monotone.

"Right, okay," Sami looked over at the apparatus he had set up, "I'm not sure that giving us a giant pendulum was really a good idea… I mean, we've got James, who has the least amount of etiquette out of all of us, and V who is basically Satan."

"Pfft," V smiled satanically at her, "Nothing at _all_ could go wrong."

Before replying, Sami turned her head to see James pulling the pendulum back and slamming it into the desk, and then bursting into a high pitched squeal of excitement which caused everyone to wince at the sound.

"Tch," Grell scoffed, slouching onto one of the stalls, "And he calls _me_ gay!"

"HEY!" James yelled at him, "How am I the gay one?"

"Because," Grell stood up, walking over to where he was standing next to the apparatus, "You squeal like a girl, and you're more feminine than me!"

"NO!" James screamed, pulling the pendulum back and thrusting it at him. In a split second, the heavy ball hit Grell hard on the head, knocking him onto the floor and leaving him unconscious.

"James!" shouted Sami, running over to where Grell was sprawled out on the floor, "What was that for?!"

James tried to defend himself, "He called me gay!"

"Ugh," she sighed, standing and pushing James away from the apparatus, "Let's just get the experiment done properly so that we can leave."

…..

Thankfully, James and Sami had managed to complete the practical without further injury. At the current moment in time, they were sitting at the desk at the back doing the write-up of the experiment. Will had observed and attempted to understand, but he had given up and was now reading a book. Ronald and V were sitting at the back of the class room on a table talking about what it's like to be a reaper, and how you become one, meaning her and KT were finally on the same page as Sami and Jess. KT was flicking through social media on her phone whilst eating chicken skewers. On the other side of the room, Jess was telling Undertaker about what yaoi was. He looked completely disgusted but also slightly intrigued.

And Grell was still passed out on the floor.

"I'm curious," Undertaker said to Jess, "Why do Sami and James seem happy to do all the work for you guys?"

"I don't know…" she replied, looking over at them, "Let's ask. JAMES! SAMI!"

"AHHHH!" James screamed, almost like a high pitched squeal, "What the fuck do you want you ga-"

"JAMES!" Sami yelled at him, "Compose yourself!"

"Anyway," Jess interrupted them, "Undertaker wanted to know why you always do the work for us."

James answered bluntly, "Because you're dumb."

"No, James," Sami corrected him, "It's so that we get to stay in this so-called 'top set' together. If we didn't do these assignments to prove we did our revision and that we're learning, KT, V and Jess would be forced to go to real classes and it would just be me and James doing the advanced stuff."

"So you just do _all_ the work for them and you don't get anything?" Ronald asked, him and V now in on the conversation. "That's stupid."

"Well, yeh. In some ways, I guess it is. But, we're all good friends, so it doesn't really matter."

James had gotten bored of the conversation and walked over to where Grell was lying passed out on the floor. He bent down and leaned to level with his ear, and didn't hesitate before screaming, "GET UP NOW YOU GAY BOY!"

Grell stirred slightly before cautiously sitting up and reaching a hand up to where the pendulum had hit his head, "W-what happened?"

"James knocked you out because… well, we don't know, and will probably never know." KT replied, not looking up from her phone at any point.

"That's rude!" Grell pouted, standing up but leaning on the table for support, "And no way to treat a lady!"

" _Mr._ Sutcliff you are male," Will told him.

"Hmph," he crossed his arms over, turning his back to them, "What have you been doing while I was out then?"

"Me and James have almost finished the write up, so we can leave in a minute," Sami informed Grell, "Sorry about James by the way. "

"And we've done nothing!" V said proudly, playing with her scissors.

"You can say that again…" Sami muttered under her breath.

"Does someone always get injured when James does science?" Ronald asked.

James started giggling and Jess sighed, "Yeh, usually me or Sami. Most likely Sami though."

"Oh my god! Who remembers when we had to design the roller coaster?" James got exited very quickly.

Sami sighed, "How could I forget that lesson?"

"I don't think _any_ of us can." KT added.

The room fell into silence once again as Sami finished the write up and James started watching videos of more plane crashes.

"You know," Undertaker started speaking, "As much as you argue and complain about each other a lot, you're lucky to have each other," he paused, "Most people can't hold friendships for that long."

"Yeh well," Sami answered, "I've pulled them through so much shit with previous affairs, soo… I guess it works."

"Are you talking about L-"

"JAMES!" Sami shouted, and he flinched (or pretend to), "Let's not talk about that now, okay?"

"Well, if it wasn't for Sami, we'd probably kill each other." V told the reapers.

"They gave me a mother's day card earlier this year…" Sami said quietly, "Anyway, enough about us. I'm done so we can go have fun I guess."

…

Grell was sitting on the sofa curled up to Will, covering his face with a pillow. Will had given up long ago and was reading a book, trying to block out the horrifying sounds. Ronald was sitting tightly next to Grell, a pillow also covering his eyes.

On the other sofa, Undertaker was sitting, watching intently as Jess was hiding behind him. Next to them was James who was displaying no physical signs of emotion. KT was hiding under the sofa, and Sami and V were sitting cross legged on the floor, eyes glued to the screen.

"W-what film is this again?" Grell asked nervously, his voice shaking as he flinched at the jump scare.

"Insidious" Sami replied, "Now shhh… and watch."

"Y-you actually do this for fun?" Ronald questioned.

"Yup," V said, "Well, me and Sami do. Jess usually freaks out and KT always goes under the sofa."

"R-right."

About a minute later, there was a sudden jump scare.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Jess and KT at exactly the same time. James still remained silent. Jess cowered further behind Undertaker who was smiling creepily, like most of the time.

"C-can we p-please turn this off now?" she asked, covering her sight with his silver hair.

"NO!" Sami yelled back, "We're not even at the good bit yet!"

Jess frowned, but tried to continue watching.

"Sami?"

"Yes, James?" she answered him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

She sighed, mentally face palming, "Sure."

"Okay. Well, what I don't get is," he began, "You know at the end of As Above So Below?"

"Oh god…" Sami said quietly to herself, "Yes?"

"How do they do that thing at the end with the drain?" asked James, "Like, if there's gravity when they're underground, how is gravity above ground but the opposite way? It's like they go upside down but they're the right way up the whole ti-"

"James," she said, exhausted at this question again, "I don't know. How many times do I have to say: I don't know either."

"Have you made me watch that film?" KT asked, still hiding under the sofa.

Sami thought for a second before replying, "I don't think so. And even if you had, you probably didn't _watch_ it."

"Fair point."

…

Eventually the film finished, and KT emerged from the sofa, "I'm hungry."

"Yes," Sami agreed, "and I'm surprised you managed to not be eating a doughnut for an hour and a half."

"Hehe," she laughed. "Anyway, it's the weekend now, what are we gonna do?"

Sami was scrolling through her phone, and suddenly jumped up excitedly, "Ooh! I've got a _great_ idea!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N: Here we go! The longest fanfic I have ever written! Seriously, I never write this much. But it was sooo fun to write. We have guest appearances too from three people! Sadly, these characters will only feature in this chapter, but my friends kept begging me so I couldn't say no! This is also another comedy chapter, because I had a great idea for the next one. Finally, the german translations are at the bottom. Yes, my friend Lela gave me the translations._**

 ** _To Wisteria and your twin: Thank you very much for your continued support! I will never discontinue this fic because my friends would actually kill me if I did. As for Wisteria being in my fanfic, after contemplating a lot, I decided to allow you to be in this fic for this chapter. Usually I wouldn't take anyone except my friends, but I felt I could make an exception since you seem to be like my biggest fan._**

 ** _As for everyone else, please remember to follow and review._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...)_**

 ** _Enjoy!)_**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

"Tell me where were goinggg!"

"Shut up, V!" Jess yelled at her, "Sami already told us this was surprise."

KT took out a doughnut and joined them in the minivan next to V, behind Sami who was sitting in the driver's seat. Before Jess could sit next to Sami, James jumped past her and sat in the front.

"Seriously James?" Sami raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you _have_ to sit here?"

"I don't understand why I can't drive! I got my license!" he reasoned.

"Yes, but you don't know where I'm taking you."

"Oh yehh!" he realised, "Okay, well I choose the music."

Sami mentally face palmed, "Oh god…"

Grell, Ronald, Will and Undertaker stared at the van. I had yaoi ships painted all over it, plus lots of band quotes from someone called 'Andy Biersack.' There were also doughnuts painted on and glitter stuck all over it. Finally, they worked up the courage to get in there. Undertaker and Jess sat in the seats behind V and KT, leaving Grell, Will and Ronald to sit at the back. Sami eventually began driving.

"So," Ronald started talking, "This place we're going… people won't be able to tell that we're reapers, right?"

"Probably not," Sami told him, and then smirked, "They'll be looking somewhere else…"

"Umm, okay…" He didn't sound so sure.

"Can we play some music now?" James asked, giving Sami his lippy face.

She sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" he squealed, "Let's put on some T O P."

"… you mean Twenty One Pilots…" Jess corrected him.

"Shut up," he hissed at her, "Why does everyone call the then?"

"No one does…" Sami said, "Just put it on."

James giggled as he started playing Cancer.

"… This isn't Twenty One Pilots..." KT pointed out brushing her fringe.

"Isn't this My Chemical Romance?" Undertaker asked.

"OMG YESS!" Sami got really excited, "I found another emo in da house!"

"Well, I liked them… you know, when I was human." He told her. The van fell into silence, except for the music playing. Once Cancer had finished, James started a new song.

Sami was the first to hear the first note.

G.

"Noo!" Sami cried, "Why would you do this to me?"

"This is weird," Grell leaned over and whispered to Jess.

"Well, yeh," she replied, "You're witnessing one of Sami's fangirl meltdowns."

"Ahh… kay."

…

Finally, after 1 tedious hour in the van with Sami and V fangirling, and James asking his usual questions, they finally arrived. V, KT, James and Jess all looked up at the sign to see where they were.

 _'_ _Wet 'n Wild Water park.'_

"Yess!" KT jumped around in her seat, "I love this place! And the Krispy Kreme doughnuts… YESSS!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Grell screamed, "Why are we going to a Water park?"

"Because," Sami pulled into a car parking space as she spoke, "It's really fun here. Plus, some of our friends are here."

"Oh my gosh there's more of them…" Will muttered to himself, but Ronald over heard.

"Oh come _on_ William!" he said, excitedly, "It's a chance to get dates with girls. Plus, their friends might be fit."

"Yes, but it's a Water park…" said Will, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah."

"I packed you all swimming costumes and towels and stuff. Let's go! Our friends are already here waiting." Sami told them, getting out the van with them. They purchased their tickets and, shortly after, entered the park.

"We rented a changing room, didn't we?" V asked, taking her bag from Sami.

"Yeh. Cabin 68 for us and cabin 69 for the guys."

"I wanted 69!" Jess said, her and Sami bursting into laughter. The reapers stood there awkwardly.

"Let's go get changed." Sami, Jess, KT and V walked into the changing room labelled 'Cabin 68', leaving James, Grell, Will, Ronald and Undertaker to 'Cabin 69.'

"I'm not going in there with you." James said bluntly.

"Fine, just wait," Undertaker told him, walking in as Grell and Ronald followed. Will hesitated before entering too.

….

"Well well _well…_ "

Grell was first to look up at where the voice had come from.

"I didn't expect to find you guys here, of all people." Will said to them, "Eric, Alan and Ludgar."

"Oh, so you remember us from your training!" Eric jumped down from the shelf with Alan, and then took a drag from his cigarette before passing it to Ludgar.

"How could we forget such characters as you?" Undertaker reasoned, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hehe, that's what I thought." Eric chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Grell snarled at them.

Ludgar blew smoke rings before extinguishing the cigarette and hopping off the shelf to join the other reapers, "There's a couple of humans scheduled to die here today. It was only me who was called over to reap their souls, because I'm currently working in the UK branch. But, Eric and Alan heard you were staying near here, and _insisted_ on joining me."

"Aye, that's right." Eric agreed, "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Hell yeh!" Ronald and Undertaker yelled.

"You guys don't like me…" Grell pouted.

"Haven't you figured out that there might be a reason for that?" Alan asked him.

"Al's right y'know," said Eric, "Anyway, I'm heading out for a drink, who's coming?"

"I will," Ludgar followed him, and so did Alan.

"They are so irritating," Will muttered.

…

"What's taking them so long?" KT complained, "I wonna go on the water slides!"

"Yeh yeh we get it." Sami rolled her eyes, "I'll give you a Krispy Kreme if you just be patient." KT nodded silently; she wanted the doughnuts.

"Wait," Jess paused them, frantically looking around, "Where did James go?"

"He's getting changed in our cabin," V answered.

"Why did we let him do that?!" Jess yelled.

Sami replied, "I honestly don't even know…"

The door to the reaper's cabin opened and they stepped out. Undertaker had black shorts, sitting just above his knees. He was shirtless, showing off his abs. Ronald was also shirtless and looked pretty good in his brown swimming shorts. Grell was (for some reason) wearing tight red shorts and a black vest, and Will was standing in his t shirt and shorts. Sami and Jess were both wearing black swimming costumes. KT had a spotty red and white costume and V was wearing a purple costume with studs on the shoulders.

"Fucking hell…" Jess walked up to Undertaker, "You should tie your hair up… or otherwise it gets messy."

"Yeah… I guess," he said, pulling his silver grey hair back.

"Can't we see your face?" asked Jess, parting his fringe so she could see his face, "OH MY GOD WHAT?!"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP THAT HIDDEN?" Sami ran over to him.

Undertaker just shrugged casually, "Cause that's how I like it."

"Umm alright…" Jess sighed, her and Sami still gazing at his eyes, "Keep that beautiful face hidden if you want."

"Do you know where our friends are?" KT asked Sami.

She took out her phone and checked the messages, "Uhh, ah yeh. They're at the bar."

"Great, let's go there." Jess said, walking away with Undertaker, Ronald and Grell.

"What about James?" V asked.

"Yeh, what about me?" James shouted, running out of the changing rooms... in a wetsuit.

"Ugh," Sami face palmed and sighed, "Let's just go."

…

"Hey!" Sami called, pointing over to 6 people sitting at a table, "I can see them!"

"Who are sitting with them?" Jess asked, noticing the 3 guys.

"Oh my…" Will sighed, and then stepped over to Sami and Jess, "Eric, Alan and Ludgar. They're Grim Reapers too. Ludgar is here because two people are scheduled to die here today. And Eric and Alan trained us to be reapers; they wanted to come."

"And they're hitting it off with our mates…" Jess grimaced walking over to them.

Grell and Undertaker stepped forwards, registering the other teens. One of them had long, dark brown wavy hair, and the other had lighter brown hair and blonde highlights. Finally, the girl on the end had bright orange hair and a shirt imprinted with some anime. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eleanor," the one with blonde highlights answered, "But they all call me Senpai."

"Yeh," Sami walked over and hugged her, "Cause Senpai knows everything."

"I'm Lela" the browned haired girl introduced herself, and then noticed James, "War um ist die labertasche hier?"

Ludgar laughed a little when she said this, and they continued drinking the beer.

"They call me Wisteria!" the girl with the orange hair stood up and walked towards James, "Why did you bring him?"

"We didn't have a choice." Sami said.

"Fuck off; that's bare tight!" James yelled to Wisteria, punching her.

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed, slapping him around the face. Soon enough, they were both fighting on the floor.

"Wisteria!" Sami shouted at her, "Get off James!"

"NO!"

Eventually, Sami had to pull Wisteria away, whilst Undertaker held James back.

"I hate him." She muttered.

"We all do," Sami told her, handing her sweets, "Now eat the sweets."

"Yay!"

KT ran over and tried to take the sweets from Wisteria, but her hand was grabbed and pushed away. "Dammit! When do I get my doughnuts?"

Sami sighed, already regretting her decision. "Soon."

"So these are the reapers you were telling us about?" Lela asked Ludgar, gesturing towards Grell, Will, Undertaker and Ronald.

"Yes." He answered her. They then noticed Alan and Eleanor flirting, "Oh. I knew it would be a stupid idea to let them stay. Eric will make the moves on Wisteria next. Was ein Lustmolch…"

"Can we just go and get food now?" James complained, "Let's go to Wagamama's."

"Not everyone can afford that, James," Sami told him.

"Ja du rotzlöffel." Lela murmured.

"Stop being impatient James or I'll attack you again!" Wisteria threatened.

"Sami, get her away from me!" James ran away, whilst V and Ronald followed him.

"Wisteria, calm down."

"Fine," she pouted, eating raw sugar from a packet. The rest of them left, leaving Eleanor and Alan to themselves.

"So," Eric started talking, walking besides Wisteria, "You don't like James?"

"No," she replied bluntly, "I hate him. So does Eleanor, Lela and Jess."

"So why does he still hang around with you guys?" he asked.

Wisteria thought about it for a second, before finally answering him, "V and Sami like him. Sami pretends she doesn't, but we all know she'd miss him if he wasn't around."

"Wow, you guys are good friends."

"HA! As if!" she scoffed, taking out more sugar, "We fight all the time."

Meanwhile, Ludgar and Lela were also walking beside each other.

Ludgar smirked to himself, looking over to a small wooden hut, "Wollen sie mit mir dorthin gehen?" he said, gesturing to the place.

"Na sicher, warden wir alleine sein?" she asked him, winking at Sami (who didn't speak German, so had no idea what they were talking about).

"Zweifellos." He winked at Lela, then took her hand and led her to the hut.

…..

After queuing for an hour, Sami, Jess, KT, V and Wisteria were finally about to race on a water slide.

"We ready?" Jess called to them over the sound of rushing water, positioning herself in the slide.

"HELL YEH!" KT and Wisteria yelled together.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!" V shouted.

"What…" Sami said, shaking if off.

"GO!"

The 5 of them raced down the slide, and the first to reach the bottom was Wisteria, shortly followed by KT and then V. Sami and Jess then crashed into the water at the end together.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Wisteria cheered, running around and splashing the water. "I WIN!"

"You watch me!" KT shouted, flipping over in the water, "I will win next time!"

Sami leaned over and whispered to Jess, "And we always lose?"

"Yup," she answered, looking up to see the reapers and James getting ready to go, "Look; they're coming down now."

…

"Are you sure this is safe?" Will asked.

"Of course!" Eric replied, "Undertaker didn't want to get in the water then?"

"No," Grell replied, "I wouldn't try to make him either."

"Never mind that!" Ronald yelled, seeing the green light and getting a head start, "GO!"

The winner was Ronald by a long way, followed by Grell closely after (who cheated slightly). James was third, and Eric came second to last before Will.

"Thank _god_ our glasses stayed on!" Ronald yelled, swimming around in the pool with the water, "It's been a while since I've got to to- hm"

V cut him off by placing a finger over his lips, and then placed her lips on his. Soon enough, the two were making out in the water. Sami caught the gist of things and walked over to Grell.

"So," she smirked at him, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." He replied, smiling at the thought of where this was going. Because Sami could make the moves on him, Grell pulled her towards him and started his own make out session. Sami quickly winked at Jess before sliding her hand up Grell's vest.

Jess winked back to Sami, getting out of the pool and approaching Undertaker, who was sitting on a deck chair. He was staring at the water. She walked over and sat next to him, kissing him lightly on the lips before speaking.

"You're not getting in the water?" she asked.

"Nah," he told her, "I don't really like water much."

"Oh okay," she smiled weakly at him; he looked sad, "You have anything else in mind?"

"Yes." Undertaker pulled her down towards him by the neck, laying her on top of him and sliding his tongue past her lips. She looked over at Sami briefly, before focusing her attention back to Undertaker.

….

Back in the pool, Eric and Wisteria were attacking each other with water.

"Shite!" Eric suddenly stopped, "I should find Alan!"

"Nah," Wisteria said, swimming closer to him, "He'll be fucking Senpai by now."

"Hm." He thought about it, before pulling her up and placing is lips on hers, "Let's do the same."

KT and Will were also engaging in a water fight. And when Will had asked her why, she had winked and claimed that it was foreplay. Finally, James looked around and noticed that everyone was making out with each other.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING WE DO HAVE TO END IN AN ORGY?!" he screamed.

…

"Scheiße! I'm supposed to be reaping those people's souls at the moment!" Ludgar cursed, looking at his watch and climbing off of Lela.

"Must du wirklich jetz gehen?" Lela asked him, frowning and sitting up.

He hesitated for a little bit, and then sat back down next to her, "Hmmm, vielleicht könnte ich ein bisschen länger bleiben."

A few bushes away from them, Alan and Eleanor were sitting on a tree branch and kissing.

Alan parted from her for a bit, "I wonder if Eric is okay."

"Knowing Wisteria, she'll probably be with him… if you get what I mean."

"Yeh, I guess you're right," he chuckled, pulling her back towards him.

…

About an hour of romance, and everyone was finally ready to leave.

"You guys glad I invited you?" Wisteria ask, leaning on Eric.

"Yeh, thanks." Sami replied, opening the van and letting them all in, "We should do this again sometime."

"Oh, anytime!" Lela shouted.

"Lela please… indoor voices!" said Sami, grabbing her cheeks, "You're so loud, stupid rabbit!"

"Hey!" Lela complained, but laughed anyway.

A few seconds later, Sami noticed that James had gotten out the van to speak to them. "Hey Sami?"

"What?"

"Remember the time that we were in the library, and I poured that cap of water-"

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Sami declared, "Bye, Wisteria, Lela and Senpai, love youuuu!"

"Yup!" Wisteria yelled to them as the van drove away. "See you soon!"

 _(Translations:_

 _War um ist die labertasche hier? – Why is that fuckwit creature here?_

 _Was ein Lustmolch… - What a sex obsessed freak thing…_

 _Ja du rotzlöffel – Yeh, spoiled brat_

 _Wollen sie mit mir dorthin gehen – Would you like to go there with me?_

 _Na sicher, warden wir alleine sein? – Of course, will we be alone?_

 _Zweifellos – Definitely_

 _Must du wirklich jetz gehen?"- Do you really have to go now?_

 _Hmmm, vielleicht könnte ich ein bisschen länger bleiben – Hmmm, maybe I could stay for a bit longer._


	6. Chapter 6

**_(A/N: I did chapter 6! And I keep writing loads! This one is, once again almost 3k words. But don't get your hopes up, they won't all be this long. Anyways, this starts off as a comedy, but get's darker as another one of the reapers' suicide is revealed. The next few chapters will have a linked plot. Also, sorry about the cliffhanger! Btw, the character who is introduced at the end will be a consistent character, usually appearing with James and he is also one of my friends. But, i'll talk about that more next chapter._**

 ** _To Mineemo: OK! You're in this chapter, but only for a little bit. Also, even though I said that Wisteria would not be back, she was since I could only fit you in if she was there too. Sorry but, you guys won't be in anymore of this fic. Although, if I ever do a part III, you might be back; who knows! Also, to all other readers, please don't ask to be in it, because I've got a steady plot going now._**

 ** _To Wisteria: THANK YOU I LOVE YOU TOO! You have been amazing motivation (also your twin once she started reading it) I will keep trying to find a way to contact you. I don't suppose you have an email you wouldn't mind sharing with me in the reviews? If its possible, you could create on especially to contact me! Thanks for all your praise you are great. You and Mineemo please keep it up!_**

 ** _Please review and follow._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...))_**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

"How much longer?" V whined, jumping around in her seat, "I'm bored!"

"Hmm," Sami checked the time on her phone, "about half an hour?"

"Exactly 31 minutes and 7 seconds," James explained, his voice identically matching that of a satnav.

"We should stop somewhere on the way back," Jess suggested, "I want a drink."

"But I can't drink and drive!" Sami complained, sighing and turning off at the next road exit.

"But we can!" Ronald pointed out.

Eventually, Sami gave in and pulled into the car park of a bar, "One drink guys got it?"

"Can't promise anything," Jess winked at Undertaker, who looked like he just wanted to go home. She was slightly concerned about him, since he wasn't being his usual, half-outgoing self. Jess walked up to Sami and lowered her voice, "You noticed anything about how Undertaker's been acting today?"

"Yeh," Sami agreed, "It's strange; I'll tell you that much."

"We could ask one of the other reapers?" Jess proposed, opening the bar doors and letting herself and Sami in.

She thought about it for a second, "Well, if we're gonna do that, we should ask Will, since he's most likely to tell us stuff. But let's not talk about it for now. They're all behind us."

Jess nodded as her and Sami selected a table for 9.

"What are you all getting?" Sami asked them, taking out her debit card, "I guess I'm paying. Uhh, Jess is obviously getting Vodka and coke, but what about everyone else." Jess smiled and nodded.

"Of course you are." KT told her, "I'll have the doughnut dessert dish."

"…We're not getting food."

"No Sami!" She yelled at her, "I WANT DOUGHNUTS! And get me a coke."

"Ugh. Whatever. V, what do you want?"

"Alcohol," answered V, simply.

Sami blinked a few times, "What..."

"I don't care what kind. I just want alcohol." She insisted.

"Ronald," Sami turned to him, "What do you and V want? You can choose for her."

"Umm, can we just have some WKD please?" he asked, the only one polite enough to say 'please.'

"Sure," she replied, taking a mental notation of everyone's orders, "Undertaker? Grell? Will?"

"I'll have a lemonade, if you don't mind," Will asked nonchalantly.

"BORING!" KT yelled across the table.

Sami turned to face KT and raised an eyebrow at her, "You're not even getting a drink…"

"Shut up."

"I'll take a glass of wine please." Grell purrs, at which Sami winks back.

"HA! GAY!" James yells, flipping them off, "Gimme a beer."

"James, learn some etiquette _please._ " Sami demanded, "Undertaker? You want anything?"

"No, thank you," he replies politely. But, the girls can see through the sadness in his eyes.

Sami nods and leaves to go order the drinks. When she leaves, the table conversations minimize to just small talk.

That was, of course, until they heard two loud voices calling them from across the room.

"GUYYSSSS!" a girl came running over with bright green hair and an anime shirt, "WHY DID YOU GO TO A WATERPARK WITHOUT MEEEEEEEE!"

Behind her came Wisteria, "Mineemo, seriously, get over it. I'm sorry we forgot to tell you about it."

"NO!" Mineemo yelled, leaning on her twin Wisteria, "And you got off with Eric! He's hot!"

"You literally don't even know him!" Wisteria reasoned, "Hi guys! This is my twin, Mineemo."

"Oh shit," James said, hiding under the table, "They're dangerous!"

"Pfft," Mineemo sighed sarcastically, "No we're not."

"Well, Wisteria did try to attack James earlier today," KT added.

"True," Jess said, and the pointed at V, "But as long as you keep _that_ under control, we're safe."

V threw her arms up in defense, "Hey! At least I never attack James!"

"I still don't know why…" Mineemo muttered under her breath.

"Don't be jealous about Eric," Jess told her, "Will said we're never gonna see those reapers again."

"DAMN IT!" Mineemo complained.

"GET OVERRR IT!" Wisteria yelled at her.

"Oh my god!" James sighed loudly, fake annoyance showing as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, "Stop being so horny!"

"THAT'S IT!" Wisteria and Mineemo yelled simultaneously. Mineemo grabbed a knife from the table, and then the twins jumped on top of him and tackled him to the floor.

"AHHHH!" James was screaming, sounding very feminine, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"NOPE!" the twins yelled, continuing to attack him.

At that moment Sami returned, seeing James being attack by Wisteria and Mineemo.

"WISTERIA! MINEEMO!" she yelled, pulling both of them off him whilst they punched aimlessly at the air now that their target was gone, "Not now!"

"But he's annoyyyyinnnnggggggg!" Mineemo whined, yanking herself and Wisteria from Sami's grip.

Sami face palmed, "We know that!"

"So why do you never retaliate?" Wisteria asked, dusting herself off.

"Well… uhmm," Sami thought, and then gave up, "You know what? I don't even fucking know anymore."

"Wow," said Mineemo, looking confused at all of them, "Do you spend half of your lives high or something?"

"Well…" Jess replied sarcastically, "I guess you could say that."

"You're either high or fucking each other," KT murmered.

"HEY!" James yelled, punching her, "I was gonna say thatttt!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Mineemo shouted, preparing herself for the second attack.

Wisteria shook her head and sighed at Sami, grabbing Mineemo by the rim of her shirt and dragging her away, "No you won't. We're leaving now."

"I thought you hated him too!" Mineemo whined.

"I do."

"So why are you dragging me away?" she asked, fidgeting around and trying to escape her twin.

"Because I want to go home now and watch anime!" Wisteria told her, "So let's go."

"Fine," Mineemo gave in, standing up straight and turning on her heel to face the other 9, "BYE GUYSSS! AND REMEMBER TO INVITE ME NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING!"

They all waved away Mineemo and Wisteria as they received their drinks.

"So are you guys friends with those two?" Ronald asked, sipping his WKD and giving V hers.

"We aren't," KT replied, "But Sami has connections to them."

"You have connections to a lot of people." Grell said, astonished.

"Yeh, I guess I do." Sami admitted, smiling to herself, "What can I say? I'm popular."

"Aren't most of those people enemies?" Jess teased her.

"Tch. Shut up."

"Being human must be fun still," Ronald whined, "I was popular back in my days."

"Are we really going to talk about this now?" Will asked, noticing how Undertaker and Grell had both flinched at the mention of past lives.

"Sorry," Ronald muttered, facing the floor.

Unfortunately for Will, Sami and Jess had already noticed the atmosphere that past lives brought to the table, and they continued to drink in silence.

…..

The drive back home was silent, but mainly because they'd all pretty much fallen asleep apart from James and Sami.

Unfortunately for her, Sami was therefore subjected to a half an hour monotone drone about what would happen in WW3. Admittedly, she didn't listen to a word of it.

"… and after that, they'd drop a nuclear bomb on us, and the world would pretty much be over. The end."

Finally, James concluded the lecture and turned to Sami, "You impressed?"

"Hm?" She asked, snapping out of her trance, "OH! Right. Yeh, sure."

"You didn't listen to me!" he screamed, "You deserve to be punched for that!"

"Not when I'm driving!" she scolded him. However, she knew she'd get it soon, since they were back now.

"I'll let you off this time," he said, "Consider yourself lucky."

"So wait," Sami stopped him as she parked the van, "You let me off for ignoring you for half an hour, but you punch me full force because I spelt your surname wrong?"

"Yes." He replied nonchalantly.

She just rolled her eyes and then turned around to everyone else in the van. "We need to wake them up."

"I have an idea!" James got excited, plugging his phone into the van stereo and playing a song.

Heavy guitar and metal quickly filled the minibus, especially since he'd turned the stereo up to full volume.

"OUCH!" they all yelled, holding their ears.

"JAMES!" Jess yelled, but then noticed that both Sami and James had collapsed laughing, "You guys are dicks."

"AHAH!" Sami tried to regain herself, "Ahhh I know."

"What even is this song!" KT yelled, "it's horrible!"

"The Vengeful One by the Disturbed," Undertaker told her. He actually never fell asleep, and so was the only one unaffected.

"OOWWWW~" Grell whined, "My ears hurt now!"

"Same here," Ronald added, "Is this how you guys always wake people up?"

"If you fall asleep while we're driving, then yes." Sami told him, since James was still stuck in a laughing fit.

"These people are seriously messed up in the head…" Will muttered to himself.

…

Once they were all inside and settled, James decided to make an announcement, "I am moving out of the Grim Reaper's room."

"Thank god," Will said, "Now I don't have to share a bed with the red-headed freak."

"Ohhh Williamm~" Grell purred, "That's not a very nice way to talk about me~"

"Shut up, you gay," demanded James, "Anyway, I'm moving in with someone else. I'll go get him and bring him back in a bit. Bye."

"Wait," Sami stopped him before he left, "Do we know him already?"

James just started giggling sadistically, "Hehehe, you do." And then he left.

"Okay then…" Jess said, sitting at the kitchen counter, "Will, can we speak to you a sec?" she asked as Undertaker, Grell and Ronald all walked into their own rooms.

"Whatever," he sighed, "What do you girls want?"

"I have no idea what this is about," V told him, and so left immediately without bothering to ask.

KT also stood up and left, picking up a doughnut and claiming that she had no interest.

"K, basically," Sami started, "We shouldn't be asking this, but… Why did Undertaker kill himself?"

Jess continued, "He keeps flinching at the mention of water, alcohol or drugs. What the hell happened?"

Will adjusted his glasses before telling them, "I am in no position to tell you, nor should you deserve to know."

"But surely it would be easier if we knew," Jess told the reaper.

Sami tried to further convince him, "Yeh, then we know what the triggers are."

"I have already told you, I cannot tell you. Undertaker _and_ Grell have both gone through more than you can imagine." Will hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Alright, let's make a deal. I'll tell you my story, if you promise not to ask Grell or Undertaker about theirs. If sharing mine mean protecting them from thinking about their pasts, then so be it."

"Okay, we promise," Jess nodded to Sami, before turning back to Will, "Alright, so what happened?"

Will began, "Well…"

 _"William," his father told him sternly, sitting down at the breakfast table, "After school today, I need you to run a few errands for the family business. I trust you understand that this is not optional?"_

 _"Yes father." William replied, trying not to sound fed up, "But when am i going to get my revision done? You understand that I am currently doing my GCSEs now, right?"_

 _"I hope you are not speaking back to me, boy!" His father shouted._

 _"No, I am sorry," he apologised, "I shall leave now. Good day."_

 _..._

 _That day at school was like every other. He had no possible way of knowing that everything would go so wrong._

 _After school, he set off to the family business. Unfortunately, it was near an alley way, which was terrified him every time he walked down it. He had no friends, and no family that cared about him to call if he ever got into trouble._

 _This particular day though, he noticed that the alley had 3 occupants; all members of his school._

 _"Well well well," one of them taunted, standing over him as he tried to walk past silently, "Who do we have here?"_

 _"W-will..." He gulped, gripping the wall behind him for support._

 _"Well, Will." Another one of them tainted, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I- I was w-working..." he stuttered, feeling like crying._

 _"How about we be the ones to do the work, Will?" the first guy (clearly the leader) threatened, "Guys, you know what to do."_

 _The other two nodded, and then proceeded to punch him in the face, knocking him out as his back smashed against the wall. Everything went fuzzy._

 _"ATTACK!" He heard someone yell distantly. Why was everything going black? Was this how it was supposed to end?_

 _The next few hours, he was unconscious. All Will could remember was fading into darkness, feeling pain and agony all over._

 _When he woke up, it was dark and he was alone. The first thing he noticed was the pain he felt. It hurt everywhere... So much. Then he focused on the blood covering his hair and filling this mouth._

 _The thing he noticed after that... Well, he wished he never had._

 _Will stood up, noticing his trousers undone, and blood pouring out from behind him. It all came flooding back to him._

 _Instantly registering that it was dark, Will took out his phone, checking for any messages from his father scolding him._

 _But he had none. No one cared that he was 5 hours late home._

 _Because he was nothing._

 _Will immediately broke down into tears. No friends... No family... No life worth living._

 _He couldn't return home in this state. No way. His father would blame it on him, and say that he should've defended himself. It would be an embarrassment. He wished they'd killed him; surely that would've been the easiest bit, right?_

 _Painfully, Will stood up and headed for the multi storey car park, which was located only a few minutes from the alley. Each step was agony. His whole life had been agony; a burden to everyone. How had he only just noticed that now?_

 _Once he was there, he made his way up to the top floor. Eventually, after 20 minutes of climbing stairs which was just pain itself, Will had finally reached the top of the building. Eagerly, he stepped over to the edge._

 _And sat on the wall._

 _There was nothing stopping him anymore. He spent 10 minutes sitting there, staring at the road below and contemplating this decision. Did he really want to die?_

 _Yes. Yes he did._

 _Without hesitating anymore, Will shut his eyes before shuffling further off the edge. Just as he fell, he spoke quietly._

 _"Goodbye" he whispered, dropping off the roof and plummeting to the concrete._

 _And then it all went black. Everything was numb. His life flashed before his eyes, and that was it._

 _He was gone._

"That's it, really," Will concluded, "Now, do not talk about this again, understand? And please, don't ask Undertaker or Grell about why they killed themselves. I know, and trust me; they don't want to think about it."

"O-okay," Sami stuttered. Why did all these people have such awful pasts?

"Thank you for telling us…" Jess said quietly, "L-let's go get the others. We could watch TV a bit."

"Good idea," Sami stood up, knocking on each of the bedrooms and telling everyone to come into the commune.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was doing their own things. Suddenly, the door clicked open, and James stepped in with somebody else. This other guy had red and black glass. He was the same height as Sami, and had dark brown hair which sat neatly over his head. He was wearing jeans and an AC/DC shirt, and had one headphone hanging out his left ear.

"Guys," James said, pointed to his friend whilst smirking, "This is ET." James then sneakily turned to face Sami and smirked, "Hey Sami, you remember this guy?"

"Holy shit…" she muttered, "What the fuck are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_(A/N: I updated! And you finally get to see who ET is! There are more A/Ns regarding this chapter at the end, so please read them! Savour the fact that this chapter is comedy, because the next two chapters are gonna be really depressing. This chapter also contains heavy drug use and romance, just saying! I mainly added ET so that James could have someone to talk to on his level._**

 ** _To Wisteria and Mineemo: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And Mineemo, I did tell James what you said. He was not amused. Anyway, once again, you guys are so great, and i'd still love to find a way to talk to you somehow. And Wisteria, as for your analysis of who the writer is, I must tell you now that you were in fact correct about who I am! To any other readers, if you want to know, just go onto the reviews!_**

 ** _Please review and follow, I love hearing from you!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...))_**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

The room had fallen into an extremely awkward silence. Jess, V and KT were standing there in shock, James was still smiling to himself, and the four reapers were very confused.

"Do you know this guy then?" Grell asked slowly, sensing the obvious tension.

James started giggling again, "Sami does…"

"Why are you here?" question Sami suspiciously, walking over to face him.

"Well…" ET started, pulling the headphone out of his ear, "My family thought I was addicted to AC/DC because I kept getting caught listening to them in class and then got irritated when I'm told to turn it off. I mean how stupid is that! They're amazing! Also, I apparently play my guitar too much."

"And that was enough to put you in a school for the mentally insane?" Sami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Apparently," he replied casually, "And I don't exactly think you can talk; James told me that you're addicted to yaoi."

"Pfft, shut up," scoffed Sami, crossing her arms and turning her back.

"So, who is he?" Ronald tried to ask.

"Some wanker." Sami grunted, walking over to Jess, and then facing James, "JAMES! Punch him!"

"Nah, ET's well alright!" James laughed, "Besides, you're only pissed off because-"

"DON'T SAY ITTTTT!" Sami yelled.

"They need to know eventually," Jess reasoned.

"Fine," Sami gave in, sighing and turning to Grell and Ronald, "He's my ex."

"OOOOHHH~" Grell purred, twirling around excitedly, "Love drama!"

"Stop. Being. So. GAY!" James shouted at him.

"It's not drama," Sami muttered, "It was like 2 years ago."

"And then we all came here…" Jess added, "They broke up, and then about a month after we got called 'fucked up in the head', and so were moved here."

"And what exactly is wrong with you retards?" ET asked.

"Well," James started, "Jess and Sami are massive perverts who are obsessed with yaoi-"

"HEY!" Sami and Jess yelled simultaneously.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" James screamed at them, "KT acts high and eats too many doughnuts, and V is dangerously stupid apparently."

"Why does he defend V?" wondered ET, "Are they going out or something?"

"You're gonna regret saying that… He'll punch you…" murmered Sami under her breath.

"Chat shit get banned," said James, "I already told you, ET's well alright!"

"Sure," Sami stepped over to ET, looking him up and down. And then she noticed something, "HEY! SINCE WHEN THE FUCK DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GET TALLER THAN ME!"

"Haha," ET mocked her, "You're shorter than me now! I'm the tallest."

"NO!" Sami threw her mini tantrum, "James getting taller is bad enough; I do NOT need you growing FUCKING TALLER THAN ME! NONE OF MY FRIENDS ARE ALLOWED TO BE TALLER THAN ME!"

"Yeh!" KT jumped in, repositioning her fringe whilst complaining, "James is the same height as me now! I can't call him a midget anymore!"

"It's not exactly your decision who is allowed to get taller, Sami," V told her.

"Tch, yes it is. I own you guys!" Sami defended, "Besides, you're never gonna grow."

"That's not true, I'm growing," V yelled at her, and then realised that she was still having to look up at Sami, "Ok shut up."

"So anyway," ET changed the topic, "James has already told me about the education here, and apparently I've been put into top set with you guys. But, what do you do for fun around here?"

At this, Sami, Jess, V and KT started dying of laughter, eventually collapsing onto the floor in a pile of hysteria.

"Oh god," Will sighed, "Don't even ask."

"Wait," ET said, pointing at the four reapers, "Who are you?"

"We are grim reapers," Will said nonchalantly, "I am William."

"Ok," ET shrugged it off; they looked human (enough), "Who are the rest of you?"

"I'm the queen of the reapers~" Grell spun around, bowing his head and flipping his crimson red hair, which had been growing even longer, "Grell Sutcliff~"

"And he's also the one fucking your ex," James giggled again, proud of himself.

"Okay…." ET said slowly, slightly disturbed by Grell's eccentricity, "Who's the ginger one?"

"HAHA!" James laughed, his high pitched signature squeal being sounded, "That's what I said to him!"

"I already said, I'm not ginger…" he muttered, "I'm Ronald, by the way."

"Undertaker," the silver haired reaper introduced, bowing his head slightly.

"And look at his face!" Jess suddenly got up, walking up to Undertaker and parting his fringe for ET. Undertaker just smiled, "LOOK AT IT!"

"I don't see anything particular interesting…" ET pointed out.

Sami jumped up and slapped his arm, "What is wrong with you?! Loooookkk!"

"Well, I went out with you, so there's clearly something wrong with me," ET smirked at his insult.

"Tch, shut the fuck up dick."

"Anyway," Jess changed the topic, attempting to lessen the tension, "How about we show ET a good time here?"

"Oh god…" muttered ET, "What are you gonna do to me?..."

"You'll see…" V laughed to herself, taking out her phone, "I've found a great place to go."

….

"Why are we at a night club?" ET questioned, looking at the florescent lights flashing above them, "None of us can legally buy drinks."

"Yeh," Jess agreed, " _Legally_ we can't."

ET was beginning to question his sanity, "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you had no choice," KT told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

They all entered the club, swimming through the crowds and finding a secluded table for 10 at the back of the room.

"I'll go get drinks," Sami announced, "You're all getting WKD; you don't get a choice either."

"I'll go with you," Jess said, her and Sami leaving the table.

Meanwhile, KT was trying to persuade Will to drink something, "Come onnn Will, you're so boring sometimes."

"I appreciate that you think that way," he replied, "But I would prefer to stay sober tonight."

"Whyyyyy!" KT whined, taking out a doughnut, "I don't plan on getting drunk, just a bit tipsy."

Will considered it for a second, "Okay, I'll have one drink, but on one condition."

"Oh yeh? What's that?"

"You sadistic teenagers don't try to take advantage of me when I do."

"Oh, absolutely not," KT smirked. Tonight would be fun.

Across the table, V was flirting with Ronald. They'd practically already developed a relationship, if you could call it that, so for them it was nothing weird.

"Do you come here often?" Ronald asked, sipping the blue liquid which Jess had just handed them.

"No," she answered, downing half the bottle of alcohol in one.

"Where do you usually go then?"

"Depends," V said, "Sometimes we go to gay bars for fun. The atmosphere is better. It's funny, cause sometimes James gets hit on by other guys."

"Um, okay…"

…

An hour later, and all 10 of them were drunk. V and Ronald were making out at the table, KT was playing games on her phone with Will and being extremely flirty, whilst ET was rambling on to James about why AC/DC were the best band in existence.

On the other side of the room, Sami and Grell were making out, and Jess and Undertaker were both sharing a toilet stall.

Suddenly, Grell and Sami were stopped, by someone who had placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Sami asked irritably.

"No," the person said. They sounded male, but their hood covered most of their face, so she couldn't tell, "But I could probably help _you."_

"Oh really," Sami smirked; she knew what these people were about, "What you got?"

"Pills," they replied, "Ecstasy, to be specific."

"Alright, I'll take 5." Sami handed the money over to them, and took the small bag. The person then left shortly.

It was at that point Grell noticed what had just happened, "What did you do that for?!"

"So we could have funnn~" she winked at him, "I'll go get Jess and Undertaker."

"Don't give them to Undertaker…" Grell stopped her by the wrist before she left.

"Why?"

"Because…" he sighed, "… I can't tell you."

"Then you can't stop me," Sami told him, and then left to the bathrooms.

A couple of seconds later, Jess came running out, dragging a very confused Undertaker behind her.

"You ready?" Sami asked, handing the pill to Jess. She nodded, and they both took them with their drinks. "Grell. Undertaker. Go."

"Sure," Undertaker said nonchalantly, picking up his drink and the pill Sami handed him.

"Wait!" Grell yelled, trying to steal the drugs from Undertaker, "You can't do this."

"It's only once," Undertaker reasoned.

"You said that when we did the cocaine!"

"Fine then," he replied stubbornly, "It's only _twice."_

"Whatever," Grell sighed, then frowned at him, "Do what you want."

"Thank you." Undertaker then took the pill, and then led a very high Jess back into the bathroom to continue what they were doing.

Grell thought for a second, before reaching over to Sami and grabbing the pill from her hand.

"Change of heart?" Sami asked him, watching as he swallowed the pill down with his vodka, and then grimace at the burning taste of the liquor.

"Sure."

…

"JAMESSS~!" Sami ran over to him, dragging Grell behind her, "We got you drugs!"

"Ah!" he screeched, turning to her, "Why the fuck would I take _that_?"

"Because I wanna see you highhh~!" she whined, handing it to him, "Take it."

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" ET tried to convince them, but to no avail, as he watched James take the pill, "Never mind… I should've known this was what you freaks would do."

"WOHAAAAAAA!" James shouted, downing the rest of his third WKD and running around the room. He jumped on their table, and then started dancing like crazy on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, KT, V, Will and Ronald were staring at him, wondering what the hell had happened to him.

"What happened?" Ronald slurred, gulping down some more of his cocktail.

"I think he's been drugged," KT proposed, and then burst into a fit of laughter, "HE JUST JUMPED ON GRELL AHAHA!"

"I never though James would become sadistic when he's this drunk…" V said, and then got up, "I'll help Sami tie him down."

…

"Oh, hey V!" Sami greeted when she noticed V approaching her, "We gave James ecstasy!"

"Oh right," V replied, "We need to tie him down."

"Good idea," she agreed, "HEY JAMES! GET ON THE WALL!"

Immediately, James pouted, but nevertheless walked over to the wall and stood against it, "Don't rape me or anything!" he pleaded.

"We won't!" Sami reassured him, "Just tying you down, that's all."

"NO!" he screamed trying to run away. But, V stopped him, smashing him back into the wall, "THAT SOUNDS KINKY!"

Sami laughed, "Nah, that's called S&M."

"What the fuck is wrong with you…" James tried to speak, but his mouth was cell taped by V. Her and Sami then walked off, resuming their previous affairs.

"Hey Grell, wonna head to the bathrooms?" Sami suggested, winking at him.

"Of course~" he replied, leading her there by hand.

…..

In the bathrooms, Jess was sitting on the counter, whilst Undertaker made out with her from in front. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he trailed her fingers up her top, pulling her closer. This continued for a few more minutes, before the door swung open, revealing Grell and Sami. The second they got in there, Sami pushed him into one of the empty stalls. Undertaker then pulled away from Jess, noting what had happened.

"You wonna do the same?" he asked her, gesturing to one of the stalls.

"Definitely."

Grell and Undertaker both lost their virginity that night.

 ** _(A/N Okay, so I try to make this an accurate depiction of me and my friends, but obviously some of it in this chapter is exaggerated:_**

 ** _1\. We are all infact 14, not 15 and 16! So remember, the sexual stuff HAS NOT happened, if I even need to say that._**

 ** _2\. We have never done drugs! and probably never will... I just put them in here to make it more entertaining._**

 ** _3\. ME AND ET ARE NOT EXs! WE NEVER WENT OUT! He is one of my good friends, but the exs part was JUST FOR THE FANFIC! We are not going out, and we never have._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, until next time :3)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/Ns: After lots of harassing from my friends, I finally updated. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in the history of my fanfiction writing. But, it's also probably one of the most depressing ones. Yes, I cried when I proof read this, so good luck! TRIGGER WARNINGS: SELF HARM! Also, please read the A/Ns at the end, they are very important. This chapter features appearances from all characters, but it is most Jess, Sami, Undertaker and Grell.**_

 _ **To Wisteria and Mineemo: Yes! I love that you like the comment board. I love reading it, especially since all my friends are involved. I'd still love to find a way to communicate with you! I have most types of social media so anything works. I'm glad you like ET too. Also, as for apart III, I will probably do one but not for a while. If I do, it will probably be either Blue Exorcist, Tokyo Ghoul, Code Geass or Pandora Hearts. Keep being yourself, cause I love you guys!**_

 _ **Please review and follow, I love hearing what you guys think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was 7 o'clock the next morning. Light beamed through the open window into the girls' room. The only people to be seen were Ronald and V, with V lying on top of him on her bed. Ever since the room lit up significantly, Ronald and V began to stir.

"W-w-what?" Ronald asked, sitting up and pushing V's limp body off of him, "… how?"

V's eyes fluttered open and she stood up, putting her top back on which had ended up on the floor, "Good morning."

"What happened last night?" he asked, bewildered. Rubbing his eyes, he scanned the room searching for where his own shirt had gone.

"I don't know," V shrugged.

"I thought you girls had an extremely high alcohol tolerance?"

"We do," she answered, "But I have short term memory loss."

"… right…"

In the reaper's room, Will had just woken up. Fortunately (or unfortunately for him), he _had_ remembered everything from the previous night.

"Oh god…" he groaned, almost inaudibly, "KT?"

"Yeh?" she responded, slowly sitting up and moving away from him, noting the concerned look on his face, "Don't worry; we didn't do much."

"Yes, I remember," Will told her, getting out his glasses so that he could see once again, "What happened to the rest of them?"

"Who knows, we all left Sami, Grell, Jess and Undertaker in the club."

"Uhhh… what were they doing?"

KT stared at the door to the shared lounge, "Well, knowing Jess and Sami… probably sex and drugs. I think I heard them come in a couple hours after we all got back."

"Oh…"

….

Sami, Jess and Grell had woken up around the same time after passing out at about 3am.

"Where is Undertaker?" Grell queried, looking around the room with one eye open and only noticing Sami and Jess

Jess looked up from her phone, "I have no idea… but after last night, I wouldn't be surprised if he were a bit hung-over."

"We gave them drugs didn't we?"

"Yup."

"Great," Sami got up from the sofa, getting a drink of water, "I think I fucked Grell."

"Yes, we did~" the red headed reaper grinned, still half asleep.

"Same with Undertaker and me."

Sami laughed slightly, "Haha, we are excellent like that."

"That's the truth," approved Jess, standing up, "We should get dressed into less… sticky clothes."

"I'll come with you." Sami told her, following her into their bedroom and shutting the door.

…

Grell ended up going back to sleep, and only woke up again about half an hour later.

"Ughhhh…" he groaned, grabbing a handful of his bright red hair as he tried to put pressure on his pounding headache, "Where did Sami and Jess go?" he questioned himself. Remembering the conversation he had half an hour ago, Grell stood up.

Wearily, he walked over to the sink and leaned on the counter, trying to pour himself a glass of water. Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame him, and he quickly turned and puked in the sink.

"Ugghh," Grell continued leaning over the sink, breathing heavily, "What did we even take last night?"

Memories soon came flooding back into his head, and he wretched and threw up once more before finding the strength to pick up his glass and return to the sofa. Just as he was sipping the water, Grell suddenly remembered what they had consumed the previous night at the club. _Ecstasy._

"Oh shit!" he cursed, leaping up and dashing over to the bathroom. Before barging on, he considered the current state of the person whom he knew was in there. He cautiously knocked on the door, "Undertaker?"

There was no reply. Taken by confusion, Grell pressed his ear up to the door and listened contently. Eyes widening, he finally picked up the sound of someone crying, "Adrian? Are you okay?" he called, attempting to get a reply by using his real name. There was still no reply.

Giving up on being allowed in, Grell pushed the door open and stepped inside. Staring at the floor, he saw Undertaker, curled up next to the toilet with silver hair covering his face completely. Approaching him subtly, Grell placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically and immediately registered that he was shaking.

"I- I tried to stop her…" Grell said quietly, sitting down next to Undertaker, "But I couldn't tell her why."

The room had fallen into an awkward silence, only broken occasionally by muffled sobs. That was soon halted by Undertaker shifting his head up and leaning over the toilet. He heaved a few times, and Grell pulled his hair away from his face as he became sick. Once he was done, he collapsed back against the edge of the bath. That was the first time which Grell got to observe the tears which were running down his face.

"I- I- I don't know w-what to say…" whispered Grell, attempting to brush the hair away from Undertaker's eyes, only to have his hand swatted away by the other, "You weren't this upset last time…"

Undertaker continued refusing to speak as he erupted into tears again, his head lulling onto the bath behind him.

Grell eyed him sympathetically, "You need to tell me what's going on… I can't help if I don't know."

"You should k-know…" he sniffed, wiping some of the tears away from his eyes and he fought back more.

"Well, yes…" Grell admitted, "Just… just try talking about it…"

Undertaker frowned and answered stubbornly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

A few more tears fell from his eyes, glinting in the light from the window, "I shouldn't have done it… I-I can't keep doing this… and pretending I'm okay," Undertaker tried to fight back his tears, but they continued to well up and fall, pouring down his face as he tried to stop everything, "I just want it to stop…"

"I-I never knew it was still killing you inside," Grell sat up again, tilting his head towards Undertaker, "It's a hard life. Or after life, should I say."

"It's not just the memories…" Undertaker admitted, his long black nails swiping away the stream from his eyes, "I- I feel l-like… I-I'm going…"

"Going?"

Undertaker swallowed thickly, "I feel like I'm going back there…"

"Is it because of the drugs?"

"Yeh, I think so…" he brushed the hair away from his face, invisibly clutching the funeral locket which hung around his waist, "Will told me not to do the cocaine the first night… I- I should have listened to him… I was stupid to do it."

"It wasn't your fault, they forced you to do it," Grell tried to convince him.

"That's what they all said back then. But trust me; I know… it's my mistake…" whispered Undertaker, his voice shaking, "I'm not doing it all again… no way… e-especially when I can't escape it…"

Grell tried to conceal the tears which had begun to emerge from himself, letting his red hair fall covering his glasses. He didn't want to think about _those_ memories.

…..

Sami and Jess were sitting on the sofa watching Yaoi Christmas songs, oblivious to all else which was happening in the room behind them. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Before either Sami or Jess responded, the door swung open, revealing ET and James.

"Hey, hey Sami!" James yelled, running and jumping onto the sofa beside her and Jess, "I thought of something when I was high last night, so I wrote it down."

"Don't ask him about it…" ET muttered under his breath, sitting on one of the chairs.

"You should tell ET off for that!" Jess pointed out.

"Nah, ET's well alright!" defended James, throwing his arms up in a sarcastic surrender.

"He's weird," Sami flipped him off, never looking up from the screen.

"ET, PHONE HOME!" Jess yelled, her and Sami then erupting into laughter, "Sorry, I just had to!"

James had lost his patience, "SHUT UP AND LET ME SAY MY IDEA!"

"Fine," Sami sighed, giving in to him like usual, "What's your idea?"

"Right, basically. What happens if all world maps, travel, countries and continents are just faked by the world government, and going to other countries is just a massive simulator that is bare realistic and whilst you're in a simulator, that piece of land is rearranged to fit your destination."

"… what?" Sami stared at him, bewildered.

"I told you not to ask," ET told her, "I'm leaving now."

"Why?" Sami asked.

"I want to go play my guitar."

"Dipshit," she muttered under her breath, "Ok, bye."

"The two of you are definitely still going out in secret and you just won't tell us." James theorised, opening the door and letting himself out.

"WE ARE NOT STILL GOING OUT!" ET screamed, storming out of the room.

"Ok James," Sami started, "One, we aren't going out. Two, do you always think of fucked up ideas when you're high?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" he scoffed at her, "I've never gotten high before. It was pretty cool though. I felt like I was in a bubble."

"Okay bye!" Jess ushered James out of the room.

"Well then," sighed Sami, standing up, "I'm getting in the shower."

"Cool," Jess replied, "By the way, have you seen Undertaker and Grell this morning?"

"No, not since we saw Grell when he woke up," she answered, and then proceeded to opening the bathroom door. The first thing Sami saw was Undertaker curled up, crying. She then noticed Grell blankly staring at the floor in contemplation, a few tears escaping his own eyes. "Oh, I found them."

"What happened to you guys?" asked Jess.

"Leave!" Grell shouted at them.

Sami walked in with Jess following, closing the door behind them and locking it, "Okay. We fucked up last night, I can accept that. I probably shouldn't have given you drugs. But unless you tell us what's going on, we can't help or prevent it!"

Grell sighed deeply, turning to face Undertaker, "She's got a point…"

Undertaker looked up briefly before placing his head back in his arms, which were crossed over his knees, "No fucking way…"

"Face it," Grell tried to get through to him, "We have to tell them. I will if you want me to. As much as I hate thinking about it… Look, this has gone on long enough."

"You can't seriously tell them about it." Undertaker reasoned, looking up and wiping his eyes, "I get that you think that's the right thing to do, but it's not. It's bad enough that they know about Will and Ronald. You said it yourself, they don't deserve to know!"

"I-I know I said that but…" Grell tried to stay strong, but ultimately, his emotions would get the better of him soon and he would cave in, "I'm telling them mine."

"Please…" Undertaker begged, "… don't."

"Sorry…" Grell muttered quietly, and then turned his head up to Sami, "You can't tell the others I told you… I don't particularly want to, but if it makes Undertaker open up, I will too."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Jess told him.

"I don't _want_ to. But I need to." Grell admitted.

"I'm blocking you out," Undertaker covered his ears, almost as if he was blocking out the entire would.

"Go ahead," said Grell, before finally beginning his story, "Well…"

…..

 _"_ _Gay!"_

 _"_ _Faggot!"_

 _"_ _Fucking retard!"_

 _"_ _Kill yourself!"_

 _"_ _SHUT UP!" a 16 year old Grell screamed at the 4 bullies, "STOP SAYING THESE THINGS TO ME!" he fought back tears as he was curled up in the corner of the high school._

 _"_ _Ooohh," one of them teased, grabbing his hair and yanking it backwards, "You little fags have no right boss us around!"_

 _"_ _I never said I was gay!" Grell tried to defend himself, "Please, just stop! I can do more to you than you think!"_

 _"_ _Of course you're gay!"_

 _"_ _Yeh, you flamboyant little shit!"_

 _"_ _SO WHAT IF I AM?!" he retaliated, standing up, "So what if I am gay? Does that really change things?! It shouldn't matter! But of course, this stupid world can't accept me for who I am!"_

 _"_ _Awww," another one of the bullies cooed sarcastically, "Nice speech!"_

 _"_ _FUCK OFF!" Grell screamed, running off. He continued and didn't stop running, racing down to his house praying his parents weren't home. That was the first time he'd told anyone he was gay, even though he'd known for a while. He hated himself for it. His parents never wanted a homosexual child. He couldn't face up to them._

 _After about 10 minutes of non-stop running at top speed, Grell returned home, ramming the key into the door. The second the door was burst open, he attempted to run up to his room to indulge in his coping method._

 _Of course, knowing his luck, that would not be possible._

 _"_ _Grell, why are you home late?" his mother asked, "And why are you crying?"_

 _"_ _It's none of your business…" he scoffed, trying to head away. She grabbed his wrist and he flinched._

 _"_ _You're never usually this upset," she tried to show empathy, "Something happened, didn't it?"_

 _"_ _Tch, no" he lied, yanking his wrist from her grip which had significantly loosened, "I- I fell over. I need to do revision, so don't interrupt me…" And with that, he dashed up the stairs, not even bothering to listen to her response._

 _The second Grell reached his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it, collapsing onto his bed and opening his pillowcase. After a few seconds of fumbling around, he finally found the razor blade. He sat up and rolled his sleeve away from his wrist, revealing criss-crosses of old and new scars._

 _"_ _I should stop doing this…" he murmered to himself, and then broke out into tears, "No… no… they hate me… I deserve this." He then slashed four deep cuts into each wrist, watching the beads of blood form and roll freely down his forearm._

 _Grell lay back onto his bed, and a single tear fell from his eye to his pillow, "I don't even know what to do anymore…" Carefully, he wrapped some tissue loosely around the cuts to absorb the blood, and then put in his headphones. He played the one song which he listened to every day. It was Same Love by Macklemore and Lewis._

 _The lyrics got him every time._

 _'_ _When kids are walking around the hallway plagued by pain in their heart_

 _A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are'_

 _…_ _.._

 _A few days later, the same happened again, but at lunch time._

 _"_ _Gayyy!" one of the bullies yelled, grabbing his red hair and smashing him into the wall._

 _"_ _Please!" he begged, subconsciously pulling his sleeves over his wrists, "PLEASE! STOP THIS! WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG?"_

 _"_ _You were gay!"_

 _"_ _Yeh, you fag!"_

 _"_ _I DIDN'T FUCKING CHOSE TO BE LIKE THIS!" he cried._

 _"_ _Aw, didn't you?" another guy taunted, "Well, too bad. You're being punished for it anyway. GET HIM!"_

 _The four bullies all went for him, grabbing his bag and then his coat. He didn't try to retaliate, because he was worthless._

 _That was, until they took his red coat._

 _"_ _Don't!" he begged as the coat was ripped away from him, revealing his bare arms._

 _All four of the bullies saw the scars scattered across his wrists, painting him in red as the ones inflicted yesterday began to bleed again._

 _"_ _Why'd you do that? For attention?" one of them mocked, "Is being gay really that hard?"_

 _"_ _FUCK OFF!" he screamed at them. He'd had enough. Fuelled by anger and hate, Grell launched himself at all four of them, punching, scratching and slapping at them._

 _It was done. He'd fought back._

 _After about 5 minutes, there was a crowd of students built up watching him pound the life out of the 4 bullies. By the end, he was being dragged away by a teacher from the pile of beaten up students in the middle._

 _…_

 _He was in the head teacher's office, sitting in the chair wrapped in a blanket that he was given._

 _"_ _Mr Sutcliff," the teacher told him sternly, "You have attacked 4 students, and two of them have broken bones. I hope you understand what the consequences of this are. We have called your parents, and your mother is going to be here soon."_

 _"_ _Tch," he scoffed, fighting back tears. The teachers knew about his being gay. And about his little 'habit'._

 _A few minutes later, the door burst open and Grell's mother ran in._

 _"_ _What happened?" she yelled at him, "Why did you attack them?"_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter…" he said nonchalantly._

 _"_ _Mr Sutcliff claimed that they had been calling him gay for weeks now. Apparently, it had gone 'too far' today." He informed here, "We also discovered that your son has been engaging in self-harm for quite some time now. He is still refusing to tell us the reason. Nevertheless, what Sutcliff did today is inexcusable, and unforgivable. He had an extremely violent outburst, and caused serious harm to 4 other pupils," the head teacher then fixed his firm gaze on Grell, "Mr Sutcliff. As of today, you have been expelled from this school."_

 _…_

 _"_ _What on earth were you thinking?" his mother shouted at him the second they entered their home._

 _"_ _You don't deserve to know… You won't understand!" he yelled back, leaning on the wall as the tears began to fall._

 _"_ _You can tell me, Grell," she tried to comfort him, "It's okay."_

 _"_ _Fine. Fine. Whatever." He took a deep breath, "I'm gay. I am gay. There, I've said it."_

 _"_ _Oh Grell…" she sighed, "Listen. You're confused, You've always liked girls. Give it some time, I'm sure this is just a phase."_

 _Those words._

 _'_ _A phase'_

 _That hit him hard, "It's not a phase! I-" he broken down once again, "I don't want to be this way! I hate it! I am gay! And… and I can't help that!"_

 _He ran away from her up to his room._

 _There was no point anymore. His life was pointless._

 _"_ _I'm gay." He repeated over and over to himself before pulling out the razor blade and rolling up his sleeve, just like he did in his daily ritual._

 _He cut once… twice… three times._

 _'_ _Oh shit…' he thought, 'that's too deep… Oh well. I'll be happier this way…'_

 _Everything was fading. He felt dizzy. The crimson red blood dripped onto the floor and soaked his sheets._

 _Then everything went numb._

….

"Wow…" Sami was astonished.

Grell was completely in tears now. He hated telling that story. The memories were painful.

"Well…" he wiped some of the tears away as his breath caught in his throat, "Now you know… Undertaker?"

Undertaker was staring at the wall, his eyes showing pure emptiness.

"Undertaker?"

"No… no…" he said, standing up and running from the room. Escaping from the truth. "I- I can't do this…"

 _ **(A/Ns: *wipes tears* Well. That was sad. Now, please please please do not take offense from the homophobic slurs or homophobia used in this chapter! It is NOT what I think. I am completely gay-friendly, and my friends know why (if you can guess why i'll be impressed). Anyway, things like this do still happen, and it's horrible that some people still have to deal with it. Thank you! The next chapter gets even more sad, so be prepared! Also, if you get the chance, listen to Same Love, it's a really powerful song and I love it. Until next time, BYEE!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/Ns: Yes! My chapters are getting longer! This is depressing, AND CONTAINS DRUG USE AND SUICIDE SO BEWARE! it's finally time to reveal Undertaker's suicide! More A/NS at the end! Btw, Im on holiday next week, so I pressured myself to finish this for you guys before tomorrow.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...)**_

 _ **Please review! Btw, thanks Q, Mineemo and Wisteria for being awesome!)**_

 **CHAPTER NINE**

"Wait!" Grell stood up, chasing after Undertaker. Unfortunately, before him or the others could locate him, they were faced with a very confused room of people.

"Why is Undertaker so upset?" Ronald asked, looking towards Grell, Sami and Jess.

"Umm…. Well…" Grell tried to look innocent, frantically looking between Jess and Sami to help him cover up what had happened.

"Grell told us why he killed himself…" Sami told Will and Ronald slowly, avoiding all eye contact by facing the floor.

Jess continued for her, "And now he wants Undertaker to say his…"

"Yeh," confirmed Sami, "But we're not being nosy! It's just that we thought it would be better if we… you know… knew the 'triggers'…"

"Oh lord…" Will face palmed, adjusting his glasses, "Grell, are you _really_ that stupid?"

"Well…"

"That was a rhetorical question," Will stated, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because these girls deserve to know!" Grell defended.

"Oh Grell…" Will sighed, "I hoped you would be the only one who didn't open up. Still even I don't know how you did so… but I honestly trusted you to be the one there for Undertaker."

"Sorry Will…"

"And now you're forgetting," said Ronald, sitting on the arm of the chair where V was, "There's a bigger pressure for him to tell you now… and I very much doubt he wants to talk about it."

"You can't talk!" Grell yelled at Ronald, "You're the one who started off the idea that girls know how we become reapers!"

"Yeh, but…"

"But nothing!"

"But yours and Undertaker's are worse!" Ronald shouted, standing up and approaching Grell, "Will told them his to shut them up, and I told them mine in order to satisfy their curiosity! You were supposed to keep your fucking mouth shut!"

Will placed a comforting hand on Ronald's shoulder, "Calm down, Ronald. Please understand the fact that Grell has just told people of his memories. That must've been hard, despite my distaste for him."

"Thank you…" Grell whispered, as Sami took his hand.

"So…" V broke the silence, "Where is Undertaker now?"

"CRAP!" Jess and Sami yelled simultaneously.

"Ahh! He'll do _anything_ to forget about it!" Grell ran off, desperately opening all the doors and searching for the lost Shinigami, "We need to find him!"

"And you need to help him," Will scolded Grell, and then turned to face Ronald, V and KT, "And the rest of you, stay out of this. We don't need to complicate things even further."

"I'm not interested," KT stated, pulling out her 3rd doughnut of that minute, "Why is everything so serious all the time? I mean come on, why don't we all just sit down, and have a doughnut, eh?"

"Doughnuts aren't the solution to all problems, you know…" V mentioned, taking out her scissors and playing with them, "Violence is."

"No!" yelled KT, stuffing her face with the doughnut as she brushed through her fringe, "Doughnuts are always the answer!"

"PAIN IS TEMPORARY!" V screamed, kicking around on the sofa.

KT stared at her and blinked a few times, "… How was that relevant?"

"It just is!"

"Uh… I don't think you'll find either doughnuts or violence is the answer…" Ronald reasoned, looking confused.

"Doughnuts will always make you feel better cause they have a shit ton of sugar!" KT explained, "Sugar releases dopamine in the brain, which acts as a reward and causes you to relax."

"… Doesn't dopamine mean it's addictive if you eat too much?"

"Does that really matter?" KT glared at him, and then cut him off before he could answer, "No, it doesn't."

"Violence is rewarding to," V's grip on the red and black scissors tightened, "It's pain!"

"… What?" Ronald had lost the will to live at this point.

"SUFFERING IS OPTIONAL!"

"…ok…"

…..

Sami and Jess were halfway down the corridor, panting.

"You're stamina is terrible," Grell commented.

"Sorry! We don't… run much…" Sami panted.

"And how the _hell_ do you run in 6 inch heels?" Jess asked, staring at the stiletto heels on Grell's red boots.

Grell shrugged, "Practise?"

"Well good for you!" she retaliated sarcastically.

"Guys…" Sami managed to stand up straight again, "We need to find Undertaker."

"Yeh, no shit!" Jess replied.

"I think he's in here…" Grell whispered as they approached an empty room, consisting of just a table, window and chair. The door had been left open, just a crack. Inside, they could see Undertaker, sitting on the windowsill and gazing down onto the grass below. His face was completely covered by his silver-grey hair, but Grell could still tell that he had managed to stop crying somehow, "Undertaker?"

"Yes?" he answered, nonchalantly.

"You alright?"

Undertaker turned round to face the red headed reaper, although his eyes remained covered, "Does it fucking _look_ like I'm okay to you?"

"Um… no," Grell said quietly, walking over to the window where he sat, "I guess not."

Across the room, Sami and Jess were poking around at the white powder which resided on the wooden table.

"Is this cocaine?" Sami asked, shifting it around with her finger.

"Dunno," Jess responded, "Could be meth."

"Nah. Meth is more solid. I think-"

"It's cocaine." Undertaker sighed, turning his face back to the translucent window.

"What?!" Grell grabbed his shoulders, pulling him round to face them and parting his fringe, "Your eyes… they're so… dilated…" he continued looking at the other reaper, "Why did you do it?"

"To forget?" Undertaker wondered aloud, lifting his other leg up onto the window sill. A single tear fell down his face, rolling onto the fabric of his jeans as he held tightly onto the locket from the chain around his waist, "I'm not even sure if I'm sane anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Grell asked him, "Of course you're still sane."

"You're just struggling," Sami pointed out, sympathetically laying her hand on his shoulder, "And that's perfectly okay."

"Not everyone has to be happy all of the time," Jess continued, looking at Sami and nodding, "We probably know that better than any of us here. Apart from you guys, obviously."

"What's important is how you handle it," Sami added, leaning against the wall.

Grell faced the floor, and spoke under his breath, "Talk about being motivational."

"Thank you…" whispered Undertaker, resting his head upon the window, "I mean that. I- I guess…" his breath hitched in his throat, but he continued anyway, "I can tell you… now…"

"You don't have to do that…" Sami tried to get through to him, but he simply shook his head.

"I will," he said, "It's about time I open up to someone about this…"

…

 _"S-she's dead?" Adrian stuttered, tears falling onto the floor of the hospital corridor, "H-H-how?"_

 _"I'm very sorry sir," the doctor apologised sympathetically, "She was driving back from work, and a car smashed into her side. I'm afraid we couldn't save her."_

 _"B-but..." he was speechless, "W-what am I supposed to do now? I-I'm only 15, I can't live on my own!"_

 _"I understand. But since your 16th birthday is only two weeks away, we really don't have the resources to put you anywhere else. Your mother's life insurance has paid off your home, and the school will be notified of the situation. We will offer all the help you want, and we will try our best to locate where your father is."_

 _"O-ok..." he lied. But he wanted to leave that hospital, and just run. Go anywhere else but there._

 _..._

 _The past couple of weeks had been hell. Adrian had refused to leave his home. On his 16th birthday, he did nothing, only planned his mother's funeral alone, which would be taking place the next day._

 _Later that day, one of his few friends paid him a visit._

 _"_ _Hey! Undertaker!" the other yelled, running into the house, his black hair flowing behind his eyes which were covered in piercings, "Congrats, you're 16 now!"_

 _"_ _Great," Adrian groaned, picking up his glass and sipping from it, frowning at the bitter taste._

 _"_ _What'cha drinking?"_

 _Adrian stared into the tumbler glass, "Hmm, vodka."_

 _"_ _Woah, really taking the advantage of the fact you're 16 now, aye?" his friend joked, and then got serious, "So, when is the funeral."_

 _"_ _Tomorrow," he replied, "You coming?"_

 _"_ _Yeh, sure! I'll definitely be there for ya," He poured himself a glass of the alcohol sitting on the coffee table in front of them, "Man, it's rough. I'm so sorry for you."_

 _"_ _I don't need your pity," Adrian sighed, "And I still don't know why you call me 'Undertaker', Kio."_

 _"_ _Cause it's be your perfect job!" Kio laughed, downing the clear liquid and flinching at the burn, "You're just creepy like that."_

 _"_ _Oh really."_

 _"_ _Yeh," his friend smirked, pulling out a CD, "Heard the new Pierce the Veil album yet?"_

 _"_ _What, Misadventures?"_

 _"_ _Yeh," Kio stood up, placing the CD into the stereo and playing it, "Texas Is Forever is the best."_

 _'_ _But don't cross your boundaries and think that it's cool_

 _Misguided by darkness and lost on the road'_

 _"_ _I like this one," Adrian told his friend, "This is Texas Is Forever, isn't it?"_

 _"_ _Yes!" his friend cheered, shifting his face into a devious smile, "I got you a surprise for your birthday."_

 _"_ _Well, isn't great."_

 _"_ _Nah, seriously," Kio tried to convince him, "My friend gave it to me, and I thought you might want to share it, considering, you know… all you've been through lately."_

 _"_ _Sure, throw it at me."_

 _His friend pulled out a blunt, not filled very much, but still enough to get a decent high._

 _"_ _Meh, fuck it," Adrian muttered, plucking the blunt from his hand and sticking it in his mouth, "Why not?"_

 _Kio laughed, "Hehe, you're supposed to light it first."_

 _"_ _I know, I'm just trying to remember where I keep the lighters."_

 _"_ _Woah," Kio tilted his head at him, "How much have you have to drink?"_

 _Adrian rolled his eyes, "Just the one glass. I don't use lighters much, that's all."_

 _"_ _I got ya covered," he said, pulling a light from his pocket and lighting the blunt for his friend, "I presume you've seen enough modern TV to know what to do."_

 _"_ _Of course," Adrian replied, taking a hit and blowing out a puff of smoke. He immediately felt more relaxed after only two drags._

 _"_ _Hey!" Kio snapped him out of his trance, waving his arms around, "Gimme a hit!"_

 _"_ _Oh, right. Sure," Adrian handed him the blunt, and he took a quick hit before passing it back._

 _The two continued like that for a while, until Adrian took the last breath from the blunt and snuffed it out in his empty glass._

 _A couple of horror movies later, the time reached around midnight, and Kio decided to leave. Their high had worn off pretty much entirely by now, and Adrian had a rough day ahead of him._

 _"_ _See ya tomorrow!" Kio called as he got on his bike, cycling down his friend's driveway, "You sure ya gonna be ok?"_

 _"_ _I'll be fine."_

 _Famous last words._

 _…_ _._

 _The funeral had finished. Everyone had cried a lot, and Adrian couldn't help but blame himself, even though the death couldn't have been prevented. He tried to think about it like it was her time to go. But, truly, he was a mess._

 _"_ _Hey, Undertaker!" Kio called, racing over to the tree which Adrian was sitting under, "You okay?"_

 _"_ _Sure." His friend smiled._

 _"_ _You know, you should probably get a haircut, it's getting kinda long again." Kio suggested._

 _Adrian pulled a few strands of the dyed silver hair, which was briefly covering the tops of his eyes, "Nah, it's fine."_

 _"_ _Listen, I got you some gifts."_

 _"_ _Oh, is it weed again?" Adrian asked hopefully, wishing he had some at the moment. Just to calm his nerves._

 _"_ _Well, no. I got two things." Kio pulled out a little silver box, and handed it to his friend._

 _"_ _What is this…?" Adrian questioned himself, lifting the lid open. Inside was a long chain, an engraved place of silver hanging on the end. The plate of silver had an infinity symbol filling the centre, and the name 'Cloudia' was written in fancy writing at the bottom, curved around the infinity loop. Adrian stared at it for a few second before breaking into tears, leaning his head on Kio's shoulder, "T-thank you…"_

 _"_ _Hey, no problem," his friend ran his fingers through his hair, "You're not ok, are you?"_

 _Adrian shook his head, "I-I miss her so much now… I don't… I don't want to be alone… I-I want to forget."_

 _"_ _Well…" Kio said, contemplating for a few seconds before pulling out a pipe, "Only do this if you're adamant on forgetting. My friend gave me this, but I was gonna chuck it. Cause honestly, I don't want to smoke this stuff. I was just gonna give you the weed, but-"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _This?" questioned Kio, holding up the glass tube. Adrian nodded, "Oh. This is crack."_

 _"_ _Can I have it?"_

 _"_ _If you really want," his friend was unsure, "But it might not be the best idea ever… crack can be pretty dangerous. And addictive."_

 _"_ _I honestly don't care." Adrian muttered, standing up and taking the crack from his friend, "I'll only do it once." And with that, he walked away._

 _…_ _.._

 _"_ _Adrian?"_

 _Kio knocked on his house door, "Come on, answer the door! You haven't been answering your texts, and you haven't shown up to school since your mother's funeral. And that was one month ago!"_

 _The door opened a few moments later. Adrian stood there, looking normal enough. His hair had grown beyond his eyes now, but his clothes were still the same standard Goth stuff._

 _"_ _Uh… are you alright?" Kio asked, concerned when he noticed Adrian slouching on the wall and laughing slightly._

 _"_ _I'm finee~" Adrian smiled at him, pulling his sleeves together, "Come in."_

 _"_ _Ok…" Kio sniffed the air suspiciously once he was inside, "Why does it smell so bad? Have you been smoking?"_

 _"_ _Only like…" Adrian flopped down onto the sofa, "Weed… maybe crack… I… uh, I forgot…"_

 _Kio sighed, "Undertaker, stop it. You need help. You're refusing all therapy, you're doing drugs 24/7, and you're clearly covering your eyes from the world so that they don't know that you're high. You're obviously still taking the blame for your mother's death. Please. You need help."_

 _"_ _No I don't, I'm fine," Adrian replied stubbornly._

 _"_ _Undertaker…" Kio looked across at the coffee table, "There's white powder. And… is that a needle? Have you been doing heroin too?"_

 _"_ _Only a few times," he told his friend, eyes shutting, "Besides, you're the one who first introduced me to drugs."_

 _"_ _How could you possibly blame this on me?" Kio yelled, standing up and smacking him round the face, "You did this to yourself! And if you're seriously can't acknowledge the fact that this was your doing, then stay the fuck away from me!" Kio ran out of the lounge, slamming the front door as he ran away from his now ex-friend._

 _Adrian didn't bother trying to change things. He was at that point that nothing could be changed. Things almost felt like they would never get better. Instead, he played the one song which reminded him of the beginning to escaping his problems; shoving them to the back of his mind with artificial stimulants, and forgetting they ever existed._

 _'_ _Crashing once again_

 _Into the centre of your moonlit face_

 _Our caved-in ribs_

 _Your tears, they fall on my tongue_

 _And our lips are letting go_

 _As we laid on the side of the road'_

 _Unfortunately, the drugs only worked for a short amount of time. Eventually the memories came flooding back. That gave him two choices; Have a mental breakdown, or shoot up again._

 _Every time he went for the latter._

 _…_ _..._

 _One year later..._

 _…_ _._

 _Adrian threw the needle onto the floor, watching it smash as the glass shattered all over the floor._

 _"_ _Dammit," he growled, "It's not working! I need more!"_

 _Frustrated, Adrian grabbed his phone from the table, frantically searching for his dealer's contact. He then launched the phone across the room, watching it shatter like the needle on the wall. His dealer was away; he couldn't get anymore._

 _He tried cocaine, but that didn't work. Besides, he'd had enough of that today._

 _Adrian began shaking, craving that immense power to annihilate all emotions. In all actuality, he just wanted to feel normal again._

 _All of a sudden, he saw his mother's death, as his life for the past year flashed back right in front of him._

 _Was he dying?_

 _He didn't feel like he was dying._

 _His entire body crashed to the floor, convulsing._

 _…_

 _"_ _What…?" his voice was raspy, as he managed to stand up. It was night time now, and it hadn't been earlier. Had he slept through the entire day? He stared at the picture of his mother on the mantle piece, and picked it up. His chest felt tight, and his face was wet. Everything seemed so distance._

 _He'd almost died earlier from a drug overdose._

 _Unfortunately, he hadn't._

 _But he contemplated. Did he really want to die like that? Adrian looked up._

 _"_ _Mother… forgive me… I can't keep doing this anymore."_

 _…_

 _The moon filled the area with white light, and the river water glistened in the light. He sat on the edge of the river bank, clutching the picture of his late mother tightly to his chest, next to the chain his friend had given him._

 _Which friend was that? He couldn't remember his name._

 _He looked down at the fast flowing water. He'd never learnt to swim. The second he dropped into that water, it would be over._

 _At least he'd die happy._

 _"_ _Please…" he stared at the moon, "Forgive me…"_

 _He shuffled off the edge, dropping into the cold water._

 _His body felt numb. The ice was eating him alive._

 _He couldn't breath._

 _The moon light had disappeared._

 _His hand touched the surface of the water briefly, before his limp body sank deeper into the water._

 _…_ _._

"I guess that was it…" Undertaker whispered, wiping the many tears away from his face.

"Wow…" Jess and Sami had both been reduced to tears, and Grell was sitting by the table, his head lying in his folded arms as he cried too.

"I- I'm seeing a therapist at the Shinigami Dispatch Association. I-I should be alright in due time."

"You seem very casual about things," Sami pointed out.

"I think sometimes it helps to get things out there." Undertaker smiled, "It's also better that we live our lives without wonder. We seek the truth, even if the truth will hurt us. That's just who humans are. And, as grim reapers, all we're doing is being punished for that. Just remember, it's better to face up to what's happened. Don't run from your problems. All you're doing then is hurting other people."

 ** _(A/Ns: Next chapters happy! Also, about Pierce the Veil, I know them. I don't listen to them, but I do like them. That probably makes no sense, but it's a really long story which i'm not explaining. Anyway, I heard that song, and decided it would be perfect for this, so you should check it out. Till next time! :3)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/Ns: I HAVEN'T ABANDONED YOUUUU! I was on holiday, and when I got back, it was pointless to do another chapter when I was just gonna do a Halloween special. This chapter is very accurate when it comes to me and my friends and Halloween. Also, there are very brief appearances from some special OCs at the party! Now, this is not the last chapter! After this, there will be chapter 11 and then an epilogue like last time. I will talk about part III etc next chapter.**_

 _ **To Wisteria and Mineemo: Sorry for making you cry! Also, as one of you said (can't remember who) said they guessed Undertaker's suicide. I'd like to know what you guys though by the way of what his suicide would be, so enlighten me! You guys are in this chapter briefly cause I legit love u guys so much. Keep being you! Also, thanks to James for telling everyone my real name -_-**_

 _ **Anyone else, please let me know what you think by review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 **CHAPTER TEN**

"HAPPY HALLOWEEEN!" Sami and V yelled, bursting into the reaper's room.

"Ugh…" Ronald groaned, "What sort of time is _this_?"

"Uhh…" Sami looked at her phone time, "About 7am."

"Why are you here then?" Ronald muttered, pulling the covers over his eyes.

V stared at him, before leaping on top of him, "Because Halloween is a national holiday!"

"…"

"Anyway," Sami began, "We have plans for the day."

As Sami and V were explaining to the reapers what a 'horror maze' was, Jess and KT stepped into the room.

"Hiyaa!" KT shouted, taking out a Halloween themed doughnut.

"Do you all have a thing for Halloween?" Will asked, putting his glasses on.

"Hehe…" V laughed sadistically.

Sami blinked at her a few times before facing the reapers again, "I think that's V's way of saying 'We're fucked up in the head, _and_ in an insane asylum, so what do you think?'"

"Basically word for word of my thoughts," V told her.

"Anyway," Jess bought forward a huge paper bag, "We got you costumes!"

"Oh dear…" Will face palmed.

"You have to wear them," KT said, sounding more like an aggressive demand than a friendly request.

The four girls started giggling to themselves as they left the room, leaving the four reapers to themselves.

"Well then," Grell sat up, brushing his fingers through his hair as he stood up to look at the costumes, "Let's see what they got us to wear.

Ronald, Will and Grell all looked into the bag, and their eyes widened the second they saw the clothes, "… oh shit."

….

Sami, Jess, KT and V were all eating breakfast, still planning the day's events.

"So," Sami walked over to them with her and V's coffee, "What have we got planned other than the horror maze and the party?"

"We could always do trick or treat?" KT suggested.

"Nah," Sami deadpanned, "We're too old. People would probably call the police."

"DRUGS!" V yelled, immediately feeling the caffeine run through her brain, "I can get James to get us some crack."

Jess frowned at her, "No. No more drugs whilst they're here."

"Why?"

"Just something Undertaker told us last week after the club," Sami looked towards Jess who shook her head, "It's not for you to know."

"He's probably forgotten about it by now," V reasoned.

Sami mentally face palmed, "V, not everyone has the memory of a goldfish like you do."

At that moment, the door opened, revealing James and ET.

"Hey guys," Sami greeted.

"You get the costumes we sent you?" smirked Jess.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING WRECK YOU MATE!" James screamed, ET grabbing his wrist and holding him back.

Jess looked up to Sami and laughed, "I'm guessing they got the costumes then."

"No shit," Sami walked over to them, but at the same time kept a safe distance from James, "You need to wear them."

"Sami," ET glared at her, "Me and James are _not_ dressing up as cat boys."

"Why not?!" Jess stood up, standing behind Sami as protection from James.

"Because it's gay as fuck!" James punched Sami before she could get away.

"OUCH!" Sami screamed, holding her arm as Jess ran away, "Fuck you."

James looked slightly horrified, "I don't swing that way ma- ohhhh fuck."

"You just called yourself gay," KT pointed out from across the room.

"Yeh!" Jess agreed, "So at least wear the cat ears."

"Please?" Sami begged, and then pointed towards the reaper's room, "You should see the costume we got Grell."

"I don't particularly want to…" ET murmered under his breath.

KT looked up at him, "You _really_ don't want to."

"Well, if it came from the messed up brains which belong to Sami and Jess, then I'm sure I _don't_."

…

KT, Sami, James and ET were all sitting around the sofas currently, waiting for the reapers to get into their costumes.

"Thank you for wearing the cat ears," Sami told them, smiling creepily. She was wearing black tights, high heeled leather studded boots, a black mini dress and black angel wings. Her hair was styled to the side, and she wore black lipstick. To her friends, it seemed as if she'd taken her usual emo-ness and multiplied it by 1000.

"Yeh, and that's _all_ we're wearing, got it?" ET scowled at her.

"Fine, fine." She said, disappointed, "Only because you didn't want to take of that fucking AC/DC shirt…"

ET looked up from his phone to her, "I heard that."

"Yes, you were supposed to."

James sat down on the sofa with them, "I lost a bet, sadly. So that's why I'm wearing the ears."

"What did you bet?" KT questioned. She was wearing about 100 different colours in a single outfit, most pieces of clothing displaying doughnuts. Her hair had multi coloured highlights and was curled with a doughnut bow. Compared to Sami, she looked like the complete opposite. For best friends, they almost contradicted each other.

"I said that the outfit I brought them would fit him. He said it would be too big." Sami informed her.

"Wait…" KT looked at her in shock, "You _actually_ got him to wear it?"

"Yes, for a little bit" Sami stated casually, "What? I'm a manipulative bitch."

"Couldn't be more wrong there…" ET muttered, but still Sami heard, and glared sharply at him.

"Did it fit?" KT asked.

"It was a bit tight," Sami told her, and then laughed, "Hehe, but for a cat boy, I think that's supposed to happen."

A few moments later, Jess and V finally entered the room, ready. Jess was wearing all black, with a white painted face and fake vampire fangs. There was also fake blood smeared all over her face. Or real blood; no one would ever know. V, on the other hand, was wearing cut up clothes with her hair messed up. She had done special effects make up to look like she had lost an eye and had ripped half of her face off.

"What the fuck V…" Sami stared in amazement, "That's creepy but awesome."

V shrugged, "Meh. I could've done much more."

"Yeh… we know you could."

All of a sudden, Jess burst out laughing, "Oh my god… You got them to wear the cat ears… hahaha that's brilliant!"

"Yeh," Sami laughed a little too, before walking over to the reaper's door, "Guys! Hurry up, you've been half an hour already! Get out here!"

"We don't want to…" they heard Will call from within.

Another flamboyant voice could be heard shortly after, "Oh come on Willlyyyyy~~!"

"Grell, you look ridiculous too," Ronald said.

"Just get out here!" KT screamed, rapidly growing impatient.

A few seconds later, they heard the door handle click, and Sami stepped back. Will, Ronald, Grell and Undertaker all stepped cautiously out of the room. The second they were seen, Sami, Jess, KT, V, ET and James all burst out laughing, ET, Sami and Jess collapsing onto the floor in tears.

Will was wearing hare ears and brown suit with a giant pair of shoes. He had also been given gloves with rabbit claws, but chose not to wear them, as wearing those with hare ears would just be insulting. Nevertheless, he still thought that he looked utterly ridiculous. Ronald, who stood next to him, wore mouse ears and a tail with a brightly coloured vest shirt with his normal suit. In his opinion… well, he had none. Undertaker had the full costume of the Mad Hatter, including the heeled boots which he could walk in strangely easily. He was smiling creepily, tying up the costume with his image. Unfortunately, the hat had made it easier for him to cover his eyes with the long silver hair.

And then there was Grell.

He was wearing cat ears, but unlike James and ET, he had the full attire. However, there wasn't much to it. He was wearing a mini skirt, braces and a tiny red tank top. His high heeled boots reached his things, and his hair was curled to match the red and black make up.

"Oh wow…" Jess stood up, recovering from her laughing fit.

"This is ridiculous," Will deadpanned.

Eventually, Sami managed to stand up and, still laughing, walked over to Grell, "Soo, has this cat been naughty then?"

Grell purred at her, running his hands through her hair, "Maybe you'll have to punish me later then~"

Everyone else in the room stared in awe at them until Sami pulled away from Grell, "Sorry."

"Are we all ready?" V asked, throwing the pre-packed rucksack towards Sami, "I don't care if you're not, we're going now."

"How does she get authority?" ET whispered to Sami, "She's tiny."

"I don't think height has anything to do with it," Sami told him, and then muttered under her breath, "… If it did you might actually be able to control me."

"I heard that."

"Once again, you were supposed to."

….

The drive was about 20 minutes, before the 10 of them finally arrived at the horror attraction.

"Our slot is in 5 minutes, so we'll just wait here," Sami told them.

"I'm kinda nervous," Jess said.

"Well you can go in the middle somewhere," KT stated, "But I'm at the front."

"Argh!" James screwed his face up, "That sounds kinky."

Sami sighed, "How can you call something kinky when I had to explain sexual tension to you a couple of weeks ago?"

"Ah yeh!" James remembered, "That was bare awkward."

"You're telling me…"

A few minutes later, an actor dressed in wrecked clothes and a ton of fake blood approached them, "I believe it's your time," they said, creepily, "Come in."

KT and Sami lead the rest of the group into the small wrecked cabin. V was at the back, her and Ronald closing the door behind them once they'd all entered the pitch black room.

"Now," a harsh female voice croaked, a torch suddenly enlightening her ripped up face, "You can 'ave this cabin all ye want, but the second ya wonna leave, ya ain't got a chance, kiddies." Within a split second, the actor left.

Soon after, a sign above the door illuminated.

 _'_ _This way'_

"Here we go!" KT said enthusiastically, leading the way through the door. Close behind her was Sami, who was subconsciously holding her hair. She acknowledged it, but didn't mind, since Sami did this every time. Behind Sami was James, frantically looking around for people ready to scare the shit out of him. He stood a little too close for comfort behind Sami, but she didn't care. Behind him was ET, who currently had Grell clinging to the back of his t-shirt. He briefly turned to Grell, but after seeing the terrified look on his face, gave up on ever convincing him to let go. Will was walking slowly behind Grell, slightly scared but in no way showing it. Behind Will was Undertaker, who was scanning the area whilst Jess clung to his hair and shielded the horror maze completely from her view. Finally, at the back, V was standing behind Ronald, flinching every time she felt anyone approach from behind.

The second KT opened the third door, they were blasted with white strobe lighting and thick layers of smoke. All of a sudden, 3 people covered in blood jumped out at them.

"AHHH!" Sami and James both screamed extremely loudly, them and ET running ahead and disconnecting the chain which they were all walking in.

"Ouch…" KT muttered, rubbing her ears, "You screamed right in my ears!"

Sami did _not_ sound very apologetic when she said "Sorry."

"Keep moving, you dick," James ushered once Grell and the rest had relocated them.

The next room consisted of multiple weapons, all hung up all over the walls. A pentagram was also painted in bright red on the ceiling. Suddenly, the people mangled in the instruments of torture came to life and began chasing the ten of them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" V screamed, "THEY'RE CHASING US!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jess growled at one of the zombies, pushing Undertaker ahead.

"They won't hurt you…" he reassured her.

"They better not!"

Back at the front, KT and Sami were both leading as the corridor widened.

"Someone's gonna jump out at us," Sami whispered.

"When is this over?" ET asked.

Sami thought for a second, "You mean the crazy people? Not until you leave the Boarding School."

"Is this what sexual tension is?" James questioned, gesturing to Sami and ET.

"Sort of," KT smirked, "OH SHIT!"

The lights went out, and the next 5 minutes consisted of a lot of screaming, until KT and Sami guided everyone out of the room.

"What… the fuck… was that?" Sami panted.

Grell and Undertaker emerged shortly after, flinching at the light from the sky and they left the maze, "I believe there was an attack from the dead people."

"Well, we lost Jess." Sami pointed out.

KT looked to Undertaker, "I thought she was with you?"

"That's what I thought too," Undertaker told her and smiled, "Huh. Guess it wasn't Jess who was gripping my hair then~"

"Where's Willll~!?" Grell cried, "Is he dead?"

Sami and KT both face palmed. At that moment, Jess, V, Ronald and Will all emerged, fake blood covering their arms and a dead person chasing them with a knife.

"You'll be happy to know," KT informed them, taking out her emergency comb and rearranging her fringe, "They're not allowed to kill you."

"Holy shit…" Jess breathed, stumbling back to the other six, "Never… doing that again…"

"You didn't have to do it in heels," Sami pointed out, indicating to her, Undertaker and Grell.

"THAT WAS AMAZINGGG!" V cheered, "I think I'm high."

Sami sighed and turned to James, "What did you give her?"

"Nothing," he told honestly, "Don't fucking accuse me of shit I didn't do!"

"No, I'm not _actually_ high, I just _feel_ high."

"How does that even work?" ET wondered.

"It's V," Sami said, "No one actually knows."

…

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching horror films, adopting the same arrangements from the previous time they'd watched them, with KT under the sofa and Jess hiding behind Undertaker.

At around 5, Sami, Jess and KT had started setting up for the party.

"Who's coming?" KT asked, walking in and starting to eat the party sweets.

"Just our 4 other friends," replied Sami, "Nothing too extreme. And get away from the sweets!"

KT sighed, taking a handful of the sweets and flopping onto the sofa next to V, "Just don't do drugs again."

Jess looked to Sami, and then to KT, "We won't be doing any more of that shit until the reapers leave."

"Aw," V sulked, "When do they leave?"

"Shit," Jess looked to Sami, "When _do_ they leave?"

"How long did they say they were staying?"

"One month."

"Well then…" Sami looked at her phone date, "… crap… That's 3 days."

KT looked up to them, "Eh?"

"This will be their going home party then, I guess." Jess said, and Sami nodded.

"At least we know a lot about reapers now," Sami pointed out.

"Definitely."

…

At around 7pm, everyone had arrived and the music was blaring. Sami walked over to her friend.

"Lela!" she called, passing her friend a drink, "Glad you came!"

"Duh," Lela said sarcastically. She was fully dressed as a bunny, and her overbite made it a very suitable costume, "Now the party don't start till I walk innnn!"

"THE RABBITTT!" Sami laughed, pinching Lela's cheeks.

"Get off me," Lela glared at her, "Where is everyone else!?"

"… stop being so loud," Sami scowled at her.

"Aw! But that's all I'm good at!"

"Just die… please."

On the other side of the room, Jess and Eleanor were showing ET yaoi.

"Do you guys hate me or something?" he asked them, both stunned and disgusted at these pictures.

"Yes," Eleanor told him honestly, "You're annoying."

"I can't be as annoying as the rabbit!" he reasoned.

"No," Jess agreed, "But we actually like the rabbit."

"Rude…"

"Is James here?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Jess replied, pointing to the other side of the room, "He's with V and two of Sami's friends."

Eleanor stared across to the others, "Isn't one of them from the waterpark?"

"The waterpark where you fucked Alan?" Jess smirked, "Yup."

Across the room, V and James were having a drinking competition with Wisteria and Mineemo. With lemon juice.

"We win!" Wisteria yelled again. Her and her twin were both dressed as insane nurses. It suited them well.

"You see, we just love lemons." Mineemo added.

"Yes, because you're fucked up in the head," James insulted, wiping the bitter lemon juice from his tongue, "You're more perverted than Sami and Jess sometimes."

"Well then," Wisteria said, "I guess you won't be joining our yaoi club then!"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"THAT'S IT!" Mineemo screamed, chasing James out of the room as Wisteria followed.

"Willll~" Grell purred from kitchen, where he and Will were, "Are we really leaving in a couple of days?"

"Yes," he replied coldly, "But remember; we are being examined on this. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh Will~" Grell smirked, running his fingers up his stomach, "I think you'll find it's a bit late for _that_."


	11. Chapter 11

**_(A/Ns: I am back! This is the last chapter! *cries* Anyway, there won't be any authors notes on the Epilogue after this, so i'm gonna say everything now. Firstly, thank you very much to all of my readers. Q's true form, Wisteria and Minni, i love you all so freaking much, you've been so great and the reviews section is just amazing. Also, so great i could talk to you Wisteria, and i would be happy to talk to any of my other readers. To any other readers or followers, please review and let me know what you think. This has been the longest fanfiction i have ever written, so it really is an achievement for me._**

 ** _As for this chapter, let's pretend it took place on the 5th of November... yeh. Also, as for the end bit, i switched Grell's pronouns! K basically, this takes place after the graduation when i believe Grell made the non-biological change to female. That's just what i choose; don't hate me for it. The epilogue will be wuite short, but you'll find out what is in that letter!_**

 ** _Finally, i will be back! The new anime will be hinted in the Epilogue, but i won't tell you until i upload it. As it stands, I will upload part III on Christmas day, and part IV will be some point next year. But, that won't be for a while. So, I'll be on a break, but I'll continue to update my other fanfics._**

 ** _Please review! And for one last time, i love you alllll!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or my friends (to an extent...))_**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"When are you leaving?" Sami asked, sitting down on the sofas with everyone else, "It's soon, isn't it?"

"We get picked up at 6am tomorrow morning, and then we'll be told whether we get to become full-fledged reapers or not." Will explained.

"What happens if you don't pass?" KT wondered, readjusting her fringe.

"We get assigned to something crappy," Grell frowned at the thought of it, "Something like the forensics division."

"Oi mate," James interrupted, "What's wrong with forensics?"

Grell grimaced, "It's where the geeky reapers go!"

"Forensics is amazing!" James yelled, "What you on about?"

"For once, I agree with him," said Sami, "We always did well in Chemistry."

"Yes, because you're the only smart ones," Jess added.

V then muttered under her breath, "Nerds…"

"Hey, I like chemistry too!" ET jumped in, taking on of his headphones out.

"You're not smart like me and James, though, are you?" Sami mocked.

"Haha, but I _am_ taller than you."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Haha!" Jess laughed, "I _knew_ you and him were still fucking!"

"SHUT UP!" Sami yelled, physically face palming, "I am literally done with y-"

"What if," James suddenly interjected, "oxygen is poisoning to animals but it just takes a long time to kill. And, this is why people degrade over time. Also, due to different health, cultures and environmental factors, people die at different ages because of it. This means, there is no set kill time."

"…" Everyone fell into silence.

Sami was the first one brave enough to speak, "… These ideas of yours are just… wow."

"I have one more which I told you the other day," James pouted, "But you told me it wasn't PC."

"That's because it wasn't…"

"Anyway," KT changed the topic, "What are we doing for when you leave?"

"It's the 5th of November tonight, so why don't we do fireworks?" Ronald suggested, "Me and my mates did them once."

"How did it go?" Jess asked.

"Badly," he responded bluntly, "My best mate burnt his hand."

"Oh…"

"How would we buy them?" ET asked, immediately knowing the answer.

"We have James," V responded.

Jess then added, "We also have fake IDs."

"Right…" ET lowered his head, "I should've known."

"So what else are we doing?" Grell asked, "Fireworks are great though."

"Wait," Undertaker stopped them, "What is fireworks night?"

The other 9 of them stared blankly at him, "What…"

"Yeh… I forgot when… you know…" he admitted.

"Well, basically," Sami started, "To say it simply, some guy called Guy Fawkes in 1605 tried to blow up the House of Lords in London, and got killed for it. Now, we celebrate with fireworks."

"But… why?"

"Who knows?"

"Are you guys dumb?" James questioned, "Jesus mate."

Sami sighed, "Okay, let's just continue."

"Can I get drugs?" V requested.

Jess and Sami glared at her, "No."

"Awww," V whined, "James could get them for me."

"Cause that's not all he does for her…" Jess whispered to Sami, and they both burst out laughing.

"Are you special?" James stared at them.

Sami recovered soon enough, "No, ahaha… its nothing."

"Alright," V reverted the subject back, "Are we getting drugs?"

"Did you not hear them the first time?" KT groaned, "They said no."

"But I don't get why!"

Jess and Sami both glared sharply at V once again, and then focused their attention to Undertaker, who Grell was whispering to. The room had fallen into a rather awkward silence.

"We can get drinks." Ronald suggested, trying to lighten the mood. In all honestly, it wasn't completely working, but it was good enough.

"Yeh, that'll work," Sami agreed, "Jess, I presume you can get them?"

"Yep," she replied, getting up, "Anyone coming with me? The liquor store is only a short walk from here."

"I'll come," Ronald stood up, and then turned to Undertaker, "You gonna come?"

"Uh, yeh I will," he responded after a few seconds of thought. It would probably be better for him to get away from the rest of them anyway. Jess, Undertaker and Ronald left shortly after that.

"So," Sami begun again, "Who's getting the fireworks?"

"ME!" James yelled, "I'm coming, got it?"

"Alright," Sami sighed, "Grell, you coming with us?"

"Of course I will~" Grell purred, standing up and walking towards the door where James and Sami were.

Just before the 3 of them left, ET leapt up and ran to the door.

"I'm not staying with V," he said, "I fear for my safety."

"I don't blame you," Sami whispered to him, "Also, later, we keep her _away_ from the lighters."

"Got it."

"You guys," Sami turned to face Will, V and KT, "You go and get food. I know it's KT's speciality."

"YESSS!" KT screamed, leaping up, "Can I get doughnuts?"

"… you can get whatever you like."

"YAYYYYYAAAAA!"

…

About an hour later, everyone had returned, and they were preparing for the evening. Since it got very dark very quickly at that time in the UK, 6pm was a suitable time to be getting ready.

"Dress up warmly," Sami told them.

"Yeh," said Jess, walking into the lounge with Sami and zipping up their coats, "It's fucking freezing out there."

"It's not cold!" V reasoned.

"You say that, but, you're usually the one who leaves because you're cold." Sami pointed out.

"Shut up."

"What time are we going outside?" KT asked, sitting on the sofa with her coat. Her hat, scarf and gloves were all doughnut themed.

"Probably soon," Jess told her.

"Yeh," Sami continued, "We have to wait for ET and James first though."

"Why are you bringing them?"

"I didn't have a choice exactly, did I?"

V interjected, "You could have killed ET."

"Obviously, _you_ wouldn't want to kill James," Jess smirked at Sami, glad that they were the only ones who heard her comment.

"I think you'll find the law would disagree with you on that one." Sami pointed out to V.

"I don't care."

"Speak of the devil…" KT muttered as the door clicked open, revealing James and ET. Both of them were wearing standard clothes, with ET and his usual AC/DC merch.

"Are the reapers ready?" Sami asked, walking over to their room, "Guys?"

"We're coming~" Grell responded, a few seconds later, the 4 of them walked out. None of them had brought much winter clothes with them. Oh well; at least they had the girls to comfort them.

…..

At around 7pm, the 10 of them finally made it out onto the field located behind the school.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with this, but," Undertaker said, walking next to Jess, Sami and James who were leading the rest to the back of the field, "Surely your school wouldn't allow this?"

"We can do whatever we want," Sami explained.

"It's only really because of them though," Jess told him.

Undertaker thought for a few seconds, "How exactly does that work?"

"Well," Sami begun explaining, "I'm sure you've realised by now that this is a boarding school for mentally insane people. Well, most of the people here are worse than us. We were only really sent here because our parents were concerned. Me and James, and I guess ET, are the only smart people here. So, we sort of get extra rights. Sure, we sneak out and buy drugs and stuff, but we can get away with so much more."

"So if it wasn't for you and James being smartasses, you wouldn't be allowed any freedom?"

"No, I guess not."

Meanwhile, ET was being forced to drag along a massive cart of drinks and food.

"How… much… did you even… buy?" he panted, slowing significantly with the effort of even speaking.

"Uh, we didn't buy that many drinks," Ronald told him, "Just champagne, WKD and a few beers…"

"I think it's the doughnuts," KT said casually.

ET stared at her and stopped in his tracks, "How many freaking doughnuts did you buy?"

"Only enough." She replied simply.

"And how many is that?"

"48."

ET was speechless.

"Jeez, who's gonna finish all of them?" Ronald wondered.

"Me."

Will and Ronald just looked at KT in amazement. In some ways, she was the most insane out of all of them.

"So," Sami addressed all of them once they'd reached the back of the field, "Who's doing the fireworks?"

V begun to raise her hand, "I'll do i-"

"Nope," Sami cut her off before she could even finish the sentence, "I'm keeping you away from the fire."

"Awww," she whined.

"I'll do them," James offered.

"Fire!~" Grell yelled, twirling around and allowing his red coat to fly behind him, "I'll help light you up mhmmm~"

The others stared at him, until Sami broke the silence, "Alright then. So it's me and James."

"What about me?" Grell pouted.

"Have you ever set up fireworks before?" Jess questioned.

"Well… no, but-"

"Then no."

"You're cruel," Grell crossed his arms, "But whatever, I'll go sit at the back. Come on Willy! Let's go~~!"

Will face palmed, "Why must you be so infuriating?" he sighed, walking away from where Sami and James were setting up the fireworks with everyone else following.

Grell laid on the grass on his front, his red hair (which had grown significantly since arriving) draped over his back and shoulders. Close beside him was Undertaker, who had Jess snuggled close to him. His silver grey hair was wrapped around her, with his head resting on hers. Across from them were Ronald and V, both sitting close next to each other with their legs tucked to their chests. At the end was Will, sitting beside KT who was eating away at the doughnuts, along with ET sitting and listening to music.

Across the field, Sami and James had set up a long line of fireworks.

"Ok, so, with the extra potassium and compounds we added, the fireworks should go off at different times?" Sami checked with James.

"No, you spastic!" he insulted, "The extra shit we added delays the chemical reaction, that's all."

"So basically what I said…?"

"Yeh but you didn't say it right!" James complained, "Anyway, when we light the first ones, we have 15 seconds to light the other 10 before we make a run for it. At least I'll run, because you're a bit too…. you know, f-"

Sami glared piercingly at him, "James, I suggest you shut the fuck up right now."

"Alright, alright," he said innocently, pretending he hadn't just insulted her for the second time that minute, "We light in 3… 2… 1, go!"

Sami and James lit the matches and set alight to the ends of all the fireworks. They finished at the same time, both running back to the rest of the squad with little time to spare. Just as they reached the other end of the field, the first fireworks shot up, exploding into a labyrinth of colours.

James sat on the end with ET, yanking one of his headphones out. Sami dove onto the ground next to Grell, lying down onto the grass with him.

The fireworks continued exploding, the 10 teens all engaged in the bright colours illuminating the dark sky.

Sami looked across the field to see Ronald and V making out, his hand placed on the side of her face as he pulled her closer into the embrace. The two were clearly ignoring the fireworks, unlike ET and James, where James was giving ET a lecture on the chemical compounds in fireworks.

"So, have you enjoyed your stay?" Sami asked, twirling one of Grell's red locks around in her fingers.

Grell turned over, laying across the grass and gazing up at the sky, "Yes. Well, most of it, I guess."

"Yeh…" Sami looked down to the grass, "Sorry about all of that…"

"It's not your fault," he reassured her, "You had no way of knowing."

"Yeh, I guess. But other than that stuff, you had fun, right?"

"Definitely~" he grinned, leaning back on the grass and gesturing to his lap, "Come on Sami, make my last night worth it, hmm~"

"Hehe, no problem," she smiled, straddling his hips and planting her mouth on his. They kissed for a few seconds, before his tongue finally shifted into hers. Sami moved her hand up and scrunched it in his bright red hair, pulling his towards her and moving in his lap.

Next to them, Jess had shuffled even closer to Undertaker, "It freezing…"

"Really?~" he wondered, "hehe, I didn't notice." He whispered, staring up at the stars. His view then shifted towards Jess, staring as she huddled up next to him. He brushed his hair away from her shoulder, pulling her chin up with his finger, "I can help you if you like."

Jess gazed into the phosphorescent eyes which stared back at her, nodding and leaning into the kiss shortly after. He moved his hand to her next, bringing her closer as their kiss deepened further.

At the end of the row, KT had successfully finished 90% of the doughnuts.

"See!" KT yelled, pointing to the almost empty box of doughnuts, "I told Sami we wouldn't have enough."

Just as she turned her head to rant to Sami, she noticed the all the people around her (except for ET and James) were making out. Shrugging, KT grabbed Will's face and pulled it towards hers, lightly kissing him. At first he tensed, wondering what the hell was going on. But, after a few seconds, he melted into the kiss. _What have I got to lose?_ He thought, _We've done worse, I suppose…_

At that moment, James finished his lecture, and he and ET finally faced the reality of what was happening around them.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING WE DO HAVE TO END WITH A FUCKING ORGY?!" James yelled.

ET shot him a questioning look, "Wait, this happens a lot?"

…

The next morning, the reapers were forced to wake up at 5am in order to be ready for their journey back to the main headquarters of the Shinigami Dispatch Association.

"Ugh…" Grell yawned, neatly applying his fake lashes and brushing through his hair, "It's too early."

"We must be prompt," said Will formally, "We do not want blow the opportunity to do well here by being late on the last day."

"Don't you think it's a bit late to pass now?" Ronald pointed out, his voice muffled by the sheets currently covering his face.

"I hope not…" Will sighed.

Approximately three quarters of an hour later, the four of them were ready, picking up their suitcases and heading down to the grounds outside of the school. When they arrived, they noticed Jess, KT, Sami, V, ET and James standing, waiting for them. Sami was wearing all black, with a big black blanket draped over her head and shoulders. Next to her stood V, who wore a black onesie, the hood covering the top half of her face. Beside Sami on the other side was Jess, standing in normal pyjamas and clutching a full body pillow. KT was on the end, dressed in spotty pyjamas and holding a giant stuffed doughnut. ET and James were both standing fully clothed in their normal attire, ET of course with the head phones glued in his ears like usual.

"You're up early…" Ronald muttered, stretching and yawning.

"We came to say goodbye," Sami responded, flicking Jess' head off her shoulder, "Don't fall asleep on my shoulder."

"But it's too early…" she whined in a low voice, "I'm not even _human_ at this time."

Sami face palmed, "Anyway, we'll most likely never see you again, so we could at least say goodbye."

"We could try to stay in contact," Grell said hopefully, but Will shook his head.

"They do not know the address of the Shinigami Dispatch Association," he reasoned, "We will never see them again."

"Oh Willl~" Grell purred, rubbing up against Will's shoulder, "So cold and cruellll~~"

"He's still as gay as when we met him!" James shouted, looking towards Sami, "You can't even turn someone straight! Is it because you'r-"

Sami cut him off with a threatening glare.

"Is that your mini bus?" KT asked, indicating to the vehicle pulling up to the gates.

"Yeh," Undertaker replied, "I suppose we already said our goodbyes last night, hehe~"

The mini bus stopped in front of them, and the four reapers slowly climbed onto it, each sitting next to a window.

"Farewell!" Sami and KT called to them, as the driver slammed the doors shut and drove off, not allowing any of them to say anymore.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay in hell!" James shouted after the bus as it drove past the gates.

"Why do you always say that?" Jess questioned.

"Um," ET interjected, "From first person experience, I can tell you now that the depiction on 'hell' is perfectly accurate to describe us."

"Yep," Sami agreed, "And now, _you_ are officially on of us."

…..

"Congratulations," the head reaper stamped the four files, "You have officially become full-fledged reapers. You can now customise your death psyches, so long as General Affairs has permitted for you to use them. You will begin your jobs as Shinigami tomorrow. Thank you for all your effort in the training."

The four reapers exited the room, jumping in excited (apart from Will, obviously.)

"YAHAAA!" Grell cheered, twirling around and hugging Will, Ronald and Undertaker, "I get to modify my psyche! This design is so dull, ugh. I've already got sooooo many ideas, you know~"

"Uh, hehe…" Ronald laughed awkwardly, "So we start our jobs now?"

"Yes," Will replied, "And take it seriously. Remember, if any of us get into trouble, our partners have to work extra overtime."

"You got it!"

…..

About a month later, the 4 reapers had almost forgotten about their stay at the MC Boarding School. They had had so much work to do, and being new reapers, they were often exploited for overtime.

Will sighed, picking up the top sheet from the mountain of paperwork on his desk, "Grell," he said sternly, turning to the red headed reaper who sat at the opposite desk, "Your shenanigans have caused me to have to do extra paperwork. Why must you always insist on getting into trouble?"

"Ohhh Will~" Grell sighed, kicking her heeled boots up onto the desk and brushing through her long red hair, "You _know_ I don't like children. That brat got in the way of me reaping its mother."

"Yes, but that 'brat' was not scheduled to die for another 50 years. And now I have a mountain of paperwork to complete."

"Oh honey, don't act so much like you've got a stick up your ass."

"You are incredibly irritating. Where are Ronald and Undertaker?"

"Umm, Ronnie is on a date with one of the birds from General Affairs, and Undertaker… who knows what he's been up to recently."

"Probably making more mistakes that I'll have to make up for…" Will muttered under his breath.

As soon as they spoke of Undertaker, the door clicked open, revealing the silver haired reaper. He simply smiled at the two of them, walking over to Grell and handing her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked, holding it up between two fingers.

"They've been trying to contact us for two weeks now. I found it whilst I was out," he told Grell and Will, stepping out of the room before Will could interrogate him about his 'activities.'

"Who is it from?" Will asked curiously, wondering who would be trying to contact the lower member of the SDA.

Grell smiled and held up the letter to Will, showing him the address.

 _MC Boarding School for the Mentally Insane_

 _~ Sami, Jess, ET, KT, James, V ~_


	12. Epilogue

**_(A/Ns: I didn't want to do ANs but... my hand slipped again. Just quickly gonna say, on quotev, I made a quiz for you to take and find out which on of the MC Boarding Squad members you are. Just search my account Ayatoislife and take the quiz! If you do, please review and tell me who you are! Part III is still due on Christmas day btw. Thank you to everyone who read this, it has been my longest and most popular fanfic yet, so thank you ~ Sami (yes, that's who I am. I am telling you now finally.) :3)_**

 **EPILOGUE**

Sami, James and ET were all revising, flipping through the pages of the text book in preparation for their upcoming exams. Across the room, Jess and V were watching anime, and KT was eating chicken wings.

"Sami," James punched her on the arm, but only half force, "Get off your phone and help us revise."

"But it's been a month since the reapers left and I haven't managed to find their address yet!" she moaned.

"They said you wouldn't be able to contact them again," ET deadpanned, "So get over it and help us work here."

She glared harshly at him, "I will fucking wreck you bruh."

The other 2 sighed, James punching her again. A few seconds later, Sami jumped excitedly out of her chair.

"Yesss!" she yelled, "I found out where one of them is!"

"Who?" Jess asked, her interest peaking as she walked over to them, "Surely they'd all be together?"

"Apparently not," she explained, "It looks like Undertaker has stopped working for some reason. Well, he still works there technically, but… I dunno; he's somewhere else."

"We should write to them," KT suggested.

"Good idea," said Jess, ripping a piece of paper out from their notepad, "Sami, write." She ordered.

Sami sighed exhaustedly, "Jess, my revision notes were on that…"

Jess smiled innocently at her and sarcastically replied, "Sorry…"

"Sami can't do it," James reasoned, "Her spelling is too shit."

"And you're handwriting makes my eyes bleed," Sami retaliated, "I'm writing."

The rest of them agreed, as Sami laid down the paper and picked up the pen.

About 30 minutes later, they'd finished.

"Now then…" Jess wondered, smirking, "I wonder how they'll react to this."

 _Dear Undertaker, Grell, Ronald and William._

 _Hey guys! Guess whose back? Hehe, we found your address. Hope you remember us! How could you forget? Anyway, how's 'life' going as a grim reaper? I'm sure harvesting souls gets boring after a while, right? We can imagine some people definitely getting sick of that. Our exams are soon, so you're lucky you left before them. Why are you at different addresses? The way we found it, Undertaker has gone off doing other things. Regardless, make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble, and keep him away from the drugs. We hope Grell and Ronald aren't slacking off too much, and Will needs to stop acting like he's got a stick up his ass._

 _So how's the love life going? Hopefully you're all happy; especially Grell and Undertaker. What have you all been up to? We've done a lot of revising, (Well, me, James and ET have at least) but unfortunately we did get in a bit of trouble for the fireworks._

 _Anyway, once again, we hope you are all happy and doing well; stay away from drugs kids! Speaking of people staying with us, there is a shop somewhere and their staff are being sent here because nowhere else would take them, so it looks like we're going to be getting another 4 visitors. I don't think they're human either. Probably won't be as fun as you guys though._

 _Please reply, we'd love to hear how you are doing, and where Undertaker is._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Sami, James, ET, Jess, KT and V ~~_

…..

Three days had passed since they sent the letter, and Jess came bursting into the room yelling, "Guys! They replied!"

"Oh my god really?" Sami replied excitedly, taking the letter and gathering the rest of them.

"So now we get to know what's going on with them?" KT asked.

ET answered, "Hopefully, yes. They're probably mentally scarred from this experience."

"But we'll never probably speak to them, or know where they are after this." James pointed out.

"Buzz kill…" V muttered.

Sami's smiled faded, and she turned to face the window as she opened the letter, "No, I guess we won't ever know…"

 _Dear Sami, James, ET, Jess, KT and V._

 _Thank you for contacting us, although I do wonder how you managed to find out where Undertaker was. Even we have not yet figured that out. At the present, Undertaker is still employed by the Shinigami Dispatch Association, but he is not completing his work, so I am doing that at the moment, unfortunately. We do not think that he is involved in drugs; however he has not been attending any of the therapy sessions, so we have no way of identifying his actions or location right now. I hope we find out where he is soon, as I am consequently rather concerned for him. Also, I will hopefully get less overtime._

 _As for Grell and Ronald, Ronald has found a girlfriend from General Affairs, and often skips his shifts. That only leaves me with more strenuous overtime. With Grell, he has officially decided to become a female. Although, I refuse to use female pronouns for him as I do not respect him. Currently, Grell is on suspension for killing people not on the to-die list. This therefore leaves me with even more tedious overtime. Fortunately, a reapers most important job (soul collection) is still being done efficiently by both Grell and Ronald; in fact, they enjoy it. And I am not even going to comment on your advice to me…_

 _I doubt we will contact each other again, so thank you for seeking contact this time. Being a reaper is average. We are being rightly punished, so if we suffer and cannot die then that is our problem. Me and Ronald have not had to attend therapy yet. Grell has had to have a few sessions, but none of us really know what 'he' does in them. As stated previously, Undertaker has rejected all help offered. We will work on finding out where he is, as we last saw him when he delivered your letter. Unfortunately, he refused to speak to us._

 _I hope you are well, and focusing on your studies._

 _I would hate for you to end up where we are._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _~ William T. Spears,_

 _as well as Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox and Undertaker ~_


End file.
